Claire Trent: Das Streben nach Glück
by June22
Summary: On Hold Es war eigentlich klar gewesen... wirklich! Sobald ihr Leben mal in geregelten Bahnen verlief musste so was passieren! Toll gemacht, Claire!
1. Eine neue Welt

Disclaimer: Nein, Harry Potter gehört nicht mir! Wovon träumt ihr eigentlich nachts?

Summary: Es war eigentlich klar gewesen... wirklich! Sobald ihr Leben mal in geregelten Bahnen verlief musste so was passieren! Toll gemacht, Claire!

* * *

**Das Streben nach Glück**

Kapitel 1

Eine neue Welt

Das zierliche Mädchen mit der blassen Haut und den nachtschwarzen Haaren lachte aus vollem Halse. Ihre Hände krallten sich in das Sofa unter ihr; ihre Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen. „Mach das... Mach das noch mal", stieß sie hervor.

Kyle grinste fröhlich, verbeugte sich und wiederholte seine Pantomime. Es war das Bild einer Person, die sie beide kannten und nicht leiden konnten. Andere Leute lächerlich zu machen war eine von Kyles Spezialitäten.

Nachdem er Claire so ein weiteres Mal zum Lachen gebracht hatte – Sie lachte seiner Meinung nach sowieso viel zu wenig! – ließ er sich neben sie auf die Couch fallen. Claires Lachen reduzierte sich zu einem Kichern. „Danke!"

„Kein Problem!"

Sie schob sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Übrigens kann ich dir heute meine erste Miete überreichen!" Sie wedelte mit einem Bündel Bargeld vor ihm herum.

Kyle hob staunend die Hände zum Mund. „Wow... ein denkwürdiger Tag!"

Zuerst hatte er es abgelehnt, dass sie ihm Miete zahlte. Doch Claire hatte sich unwohl gefühlt es nicht zu tun und Kyle hatte schließlich verstanden wieso. Es war nicht nur der Anstand; weil es sich gehörte. Claire mochte es nicht, anderen Leuten etwas schuldig zu sein. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass Kyle anders war, so hatte sie doch in dieser Hinsicht in der Vergangenheit schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Es hatte sie gelehrt, dass Leute, denen sie etwas schuldete – oder die auch nur dachten, dass es so war – Dinge von ihr verlangen würden, die sie nicht tun wollte. Also gar nicht erst das Risiko eingehen.

Kyle nahm ihr das Geld ab und schwamm weiterhin auf der Welle der guten Stimmung, indem er den obersten Schein herauszog und glatt machte. „Den werde ich mir einrahmen!"

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst", meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. Unglücklicherweise löste sie damit einen ihrer Ticks aus. Sie versuchte es zu verstecken, doch Kyle sah, wie sich ihr Kopf im Abstand von ein paar Sekunden nach links bewegte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er in die Küche. Er wusste, dass es ihr oft peinlich war, wenn er sie so sah. Und außerdem schien ein heißer Tee sie zu beruhigen. Also setzte er Wasser auf.

Claire war ein kompliziertes Mädchen. Er hatte sie im Heim kennen gelernt. Aus ihrer Akte wusste er, dass sie aus einer Pflegefamilie mit schwierigem Hintergrund kam und selbst immer sehr anfällig für Krankheiten gewesen war. Irgendetwas mit ihrem Immunsystem, was er als Nichtsmediziner nie verstanden hatte. Ob ihre Ticks damit zusammenhingen wusste er nicht.

Obwohl es eigentlich nicht Kyles Art war sich mit Klienten anzufreunden, hatte er es trotzdem getan, nach dem... nach einem Zwischenfall im Heim, der immer noch Kyles Blut zum Kochen brachte, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Claire war danach mehr als je zuvor zu ihrer Umwelt auf Abstand gegangen und Kyle hatte es einfach nicht mit ansehen können. Später hatte sie ihm mal gestanden, dass es nur sein Verdienst war, dass sie überhaupt wieder mit Jungs und Männern umgehen konnte. Kyle hatte einfach nicht locker gelassen, hatte ihre Mauer aus Angst und Scham mit Geduld und Beharrlichkeit durchbrochen. Und er war reich belohnt worden.

Dennoch hatte ihre Freundschaft nicht verhindern können, dass er zu ihrem 18.Geburtstag auf Weiterbildung war und sie ein weiteres Mal vom System im Stich gelassen wurde. Gut, es mochte einen Wechsel in der Führungsschicht der Einrichtung gegeben haben und ihr Kontaktbetreuer war kurz zuvor in Ruhestand gegangen. Aber wie verdammt noch mal konnte man ein Mädchen wie Claire mit Ende der Fürsorgepflicht ohne jede Nachbetreuung entlassen?

Er hatte sie schließlich gefunden und zu sich geholt. Zwei Wochen später hatte sie einen Job als Kellnerin gehabt und jetzt hatte sie ihm zum ersten Mal Miete gezahlt. Er war stolz auf sie.

Als er mit ihren Tees ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, saß sie mit einem dicken Buch zusammengerollt im Sessel. Ja, Harry Potter hatte es ihr wirklich angetan. Im Heim hatte sie von ihm Teil 1 und 2 als Leihgabe erhalten und seit sie hier bei ihm war, hatte sie 3 und 4 auch verschlungen. Jetzt saß sie am 5.Buch: „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix". Wer sagte, dass das Kinderbücher waren? Wie auch immer... so wie er das sah, war sie noch nicht bei Sirius' Kampf gegen Bellatrix angekommen. Aber sie wusste, was passieren würde. Seit dem „Gefangenen von Askaban" hatte sie die Buchwelt von Rowling nicht mehr vollends befriedigt. Kyle hatte sie daraufhin mit Fanfiction bekannt gemacht und ihr eine neue Welt eröffnet. Und so hatte sie noch vieles mehr über Sirius und Remus und James erfahren... oder, wie es _vielleicht_ zur Zeit der Rumtreiber auf Hogwarts zugegangen war.

Er stellte ihren Pfefferminztee vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Danke Kyle", kam es von Claire, bevor ihr Kopf wieder hinter dem Buch verschwand. Kyle schmunzelte, nippte an seiner Tasse – und verbrannte sich glatte die Lippen. Was hatte er sich auch ablenken lassen.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend ging er zurück in die Küche.

„Was ist denn das für eine Ausdrucksweise", rief Claire ihm neckend hinterher.

Liebend gern hätte er ihr darauf geantwortet. Er arbeitete täglich mit Kindern und Jugendlichen zusammen, bei wem hatte er das Fluchen wohl gelernt? Doch momentan war es einfach nur zu schön, das kalte Wasser über seinen Mund laufen zu lassen. Kühlend, beruhigend, betäubend... erfrierend – okay, das genügte dann wohl. Ein Gefühl wollte er dann schon noch in seinen Lippen haben. Als er sich abtrocknete schaute er auf die Uhr. „Hey Claire! Wolltest du heute Abend nicht kochen?"

- ... ... ... ... ... -

„Na komm, leg das Buch mal für einen Moment weg und antworte mir!"

- ... ... ... ... ... -

„Claire? – Hm." Er runzelte die Stirn und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Keine Claire. - Der „Harry Potter"-Band lag geöffnet auf dem Sessel. Der Tee dampfte unberührt auf dem Tisch vor sich hin.

Auch in ihrem Zimmer war sie nicht. Und wenn sie raus gegangen wäre, hätte sie an der Küche vorbeikommen müssen. Er hätte sie gesehen.

Wo war sie?

Wider besseren Wissens trat er ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Nichts...

Ungefähr jetzt wurde aus dem ‚Seltsam!' ein ‚Wo verdammt ist sie hin?' mit einem Stich Panik.

Was sollte er tun? Man verlor nicht einfach so eine 18jährige ehemalige Klientin!

Er durchsuchte ein weiteres Mal die Zimmer ihrer Wohnung ohne fündig zu werden, öffnete dann das Fenster und schrie hinaus: „CLAIRE!"

o

ooo

o

Claire hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. Eben noch saß sie da und las, dann kam ein weißer Blitz, der sie blendete und jetzt lag sie auf etwas Hartem... und hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie hob eine Hand zur Stirn. Autsch.

Nach einem Augenblick blinzelte sie und setzte sich auf. Okay, also das hier war definitiv nicht mehr Kyles Wohnung.

Sie saß mitten auf der Straße umgeben von großen alten Häusern. Was zum Geier war passiert?

Sie stand auf und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Keine Menschenseele.

Aber...

Da war ein Straßenschild. Sie ging darauf zu.

Sie blinzelte.

Dort – in geschwungenen etwas altertümlichen Buchstaben, stand: _Grimmauld Place_

Sie blinzelte noch einmal.

„In Ordnung... Kein Problem. Du träumst. Du hast eine blühende Phantasie, nichts weiter. - Oder die Männer in den weißen Kitteln haben dich gerade abgeholt."

Aber wenn sie schon mal da war konnte sie doch auch noch überprüfen, wie weit ihre Phantasie ging, nicht wahr? Konnte doch nicht schaden...

Sie sah sich um.

Zwanzig... siebzehn, sechzehn... dreizehn – elf. Keine zwölf. Sie holte tief Luft, tat das, von dem sie wusste, dass es auf keinen Fall passieren würde – und _Voilà!_: Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 war plötzlich zu sehen.

Staunend und nun endgültig überzeugt, dass sie wohl verrückt sein musste, ging sie näher heran. Und noch näher. Und...

die Tür öffnete sich und vor ihr stand ein Hauself.

Kreacher.

Ja, er war ungefähr so hässlich, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und er rümpfte die Nase, als er sie sah. Musste wohl an ihrer Kleidung liegen. Trotzdem ging er nicht gleich auf sie los, um sie zu beschimpfen. Seltsam.

„Madame wünschen?"

„Ich", begann sie, unsicher, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. _Hallo, hier kommt der Besuch aus der richtigen Welt? Könnte aber auch sein, dass ich einfach nur irre bin. – Und übrigens: Ich bin Vollmuggle!_

Sie brauchte gar nicht mehr sagen. Denn während sie noch darüber nachdachte, war von oben lautes Geschrei zu hören. „... hier, du nichtsnutziger Ersatz für einen Sohn! Wertloser kleiner muggleliebender..."

„SEI STILL! – Das ist endgültig vorbei! Ich..."

„Wer streitet da", verlangte sie von dem Elf zu wissen.

„Mistress Black diszipliniert ihren Sohn", antwortete Kreacher in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass im Hause Black nicht _gestritten_ wurde.

Claires jedenfalls stürmte plötzlich vor, musste jetzt mit eigenen Augen sehen, was gar nicht sein konnte. Sie kam nicht weit. Irgendetwas traf sie von hinten und plötzlich lag sie auf dem Boden. Kreacher trat um sie herum, so dass sie seine kleinen Füße sehen konnte. „Nicht ins Haus kommen ohne Anmeldung, Madame."

Sie bewegte den Mund, doch fand, dass sie sich nicht nur nicht bewegen konnte, nein, sprechen stand auch nicht zur Debatte.

Sie hörte, wie jemand die Treppe runtergestürmt kam. „Kreacher! Wer ist das?" Jemand drehte sie um und blaue Augen erforschten die ihren. Er murmelte etwas und mit einer Bewegung seines _Zauberstabes_ konnte sie sich wieder bewegen.

„Danke!" Sie rappelte sich auf.

„Kein Problem", meinte ihr Retter, zuckte dann jedoch zusammen, als von oben ein weiteres Mal das Gezeter einer aufgebrachten Frau zu hören war. „Verräter! Schändlicher Verrat an unserem Blut! Schmutziger kleiner..."

Kurzentschlossen packte er Claire am Arm und zog sie aus dem Haus. Wie der perfekte Hauself, der er war, schloss Kreacher ungerührt die Tür hinter ihnen. Sie rannten noch ein paar Minuten weiter. Dann blieb er stehen. Claire rannte fast in ihn hinein. „Entschuldige."

„Kein Problem. – Also?" Er sah sie an.

Claire, die jetzt zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf sein ganzes Gesicht werfen konnte, schnappte nach Luft. „Du bist verletzt!"

Als hätte er es bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hob er eine Hand zu seiner blutenden Stirn und winkte dann ab. „Das ist nichts! – Zurück zu meiner Frage: Also? Wer bist du? Ich hab dich noch nie bei uns zu Hause gesehen."

„Claire", sagte sie. „Mein Name ist Claire. Darf ich?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

Obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, was sie vorhatte, nickte er. Sie holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Jeans und tupfte damit vorsichtig über seine Wunde. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Tut mir leid. Vielleicht hältst du es lieber selbst?"

„In Ordnung." Er hob eine Hand zu seiner Stirn und Claire ließ los, damit er sich selbst das Taschentuch gegen die Wunde pressen konnte. Ihre Finger begegneten sich kurz und Claire zog ihre Hand schnell zurück.

Einen Moment standen sie in unbehaglichem Schweigen so da. Schließlich streckte er eine Hand aus. Sie schüttelte sie. Er warf ihr eines seiner strahlenden Lächeln zu, auch wenn es dieses Mal kaum seine Augen erreichte. „Sirius Black", stellte er sich vor.

„Das dachte ich mir schon..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Sirius Black... Wahrlich. Du hast es wieder mal geschafft, Claire..._

„Was ist?" Er hatte ihren Stimmungswandel von besorgt zu bedrückt bemerkt.

„Nichts... alles... alles einfach prima! – Und... du? Ich meine, die Sache mit deiner Mutter?" Sie deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist, wie es ist... Kennst du das, wenn alles was du tust, unweigerlich dazu führt, dass dir wehgetan wird?"

Sie lächelte traurig. „Ja."

Sirius nickte. Dann räusperte er sich. „Hm... Was wolltest du bei uns? Habe ich dich entführt, obwohl du eigentlich gar nicht zu mir wolltest?"

„Nein, nein ganz und gar nicht. Ganz sicher wollte ich nicht zu deiner Mutter! Was ich... ich... Es ist schwer zu erklären", seufzte sie.

Ein etwas belustigtes Lächeln spielt um seine Lippen. Er straffte sein T-Shirt. „Du musst dich doch nicht schämen, Claire. Viele junge Hexen fühlen sich zu mir hingezogen und ich bin sicher..." Er konnte nicht weiterreden, dank der Hand, die sich plötzlich auf seinem Mund befand.

Sie lächelte. „Ich wollte es immer wissen und ich fand die Geschichten toll... aber ich war auch skeptisch, denn immerhin war es nur Fanfiction. Wie konnte das schon stimmen? Aber hier stehst du... wirklich!"

„Bitte was", fragte er, nachdem er ihre Hand von seinem Mund entfernt hatte.

„Nichts... gar nichts. Ich bin wahrscheinlich sowieso verrückt. – Würdest du mich mal kneifen?"

Jetzt sah er sie eindeutig mit der Frage in den Augen an, ob sie nicht ganz dicht war. „Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

„Ich will nur eine Theorie überprüfen."

„Hm... In Ordnung." Als er die Hand hob, stellte er fest, dass ihre ja immer noch in seiner war und ließ sie schnell los. Dann kniff er sie in den Arm.

„Au!" Sie rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle.

„Zufrieden?"

„Oh ja!" _Nein, verdammt noch mal!_

„Gut... dann, wenn du nicht erklären kannst, was du bei uns wolltest und auch nicht mich besucht hast dann... gehe ich dann mal... ja?" Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm, sie allein zu lassen, wo sie doch offensichtlich ein Problem hatte. Aber er hatte auch keine Lust noch länger in der Nachbarschaft seines Ex- ‚zu Hauses' zu sein. Er wollte endlich zu den Potters. James erzählen, was vorgefallen war, seine Eltern darum bitten, eine Weile dort wohnen zu können und sich dann in irgendeine Ecke verkriechen, um still und heimlich ein paar Tränen über den Bruch mit seiner Familie zu vergießen.

„Ja... natürlich, geh..." ‚Plopp!'

„Was?" Er schaute sich um, drehte sich einmal sich selbst... „Claire?" Sie war nicht in Sicht. „Claire?"

ooo

oo

o

Note : Hallo ! 'winkt in die Runde'

Ein paar Anmerkungen: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das Fürsorgesystem in Großbritannien funktioniert. Ich reime es mir aus Sachen zusammen, die für Deutschland zutreffend sind und von denen ich denke, dass sie dort vielleicht auch stimmen.

Und nein, Claire ist kein armes bemitleidenswertes krankes charakterlich perfektes Mädchen, auch wenn es jetzt erstmal so aussieht. Also stellt den Mary-Sue-Alarm wieder aus:-)

So... ansonsten... Weiterschreiben? Ja?/Nein?

Auf bald!

June22


	2. Saßen 3 Zauberer, 1 Werwolf u 1 Muggle

Disclaimer: Nein, Harry Potter gehört nicht mir! Wovon träumt ihr eigentlich nachts?

Summary: Es war eigentlich klar gewesen... wirklich! Sobald ihr Leben mal in geregelten Bahnen verlief musste so was passieren! Toll gemacht, Claire!

Note: Auf zu Runde zwei! Heute bei **Claire Trent: Das Streben nach Glück**: Das Erklär-Kapitel!

Eigentlich ist mir das noch ein wenig zu früh. Da Claire aber heute auf Dumbledore trifft, lässt es sich kaum vermeiden...

Note 2: Die erste Review zu dieser Geschichte schrieb Anna! - Wird das eine Gewohnheit:-) Ich jedenfalls find's gut! Danke!

Note 3: Die ersten Fragen wurden gestellt von: Paradisa! Auch dafür danke! Ich will ja keinen (zu lange) im Ungewissen lassen, hier also die Antworten: Ja, Claire ist 18. Sirius ist 16, wir sind zur Zeit in seinem 6.Schuljahr. Zur besseren Orientierung werde ich ab jetzt Jahreszahlen einstreuen. Kyle arbeitet als Betreuer in dem Heim, in dem Claire untergebracht war.

* * *

**Das Streben nach Glück**

Kapitel 2

Saßen drei Zauberer, ein Werwolf und ein Muggle im Zug...

1976

Wieder ein weißer Blitz, Desorientierung und die Rückkehr der Kopfschmerzen. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal lag sie jetzt aber nicht auf hartem Untergrund. Im Gegenteil. Es war weich, warm... und schlang instinktiv die Arme um sie. Genauso instinktiv sprang sie auf, als ihr Geist verarbeitete, dass jemand sie ohne ihr Wissen und ihre Zustimmung umarmte. Ihr Kopf fand das nicht gut und so stand sie trotz ihrer Verwirrtheit einen Moment mit zusammengekniffenen Augen da. Dann jedoch hörte sie _ihn_ sagen: „C-Claire?"

Sie wusste sofort, wem die Stimme gehörte und ihre Augen öffneten sich von selbst. _Sirius._

Aber nicht nur er. Neben ihm saß ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, der nur James sein konnte. Es sah aus wie die Sitzbank in einem Zugabteil. Sie drehte sich um und sah auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zwei weitere Jungs. Remus und Peter.

Sie starrte Letzteren an, während durch ihren Geist all die Dinge flogen, die er getan hatte oder an denen er die Schuld trug. Verrat. - Tod. - Leid.

Dann: _Nein. Er ist zu jung. Sie sind alle vier hier. Er hat es nicht getan. Noch nicht. Er ist unschuldig. Noch..._

Und danach: _Egal! Verdammt! Denkst du wirklich, dass das alles stimmt? Man ist nicht von einem Augenblick zum nächsten plötzlich in einer Geschichte! Das passiert nur in Fanfiction! Und wenn es wirklich geschieht, dann mit Leuten, die, wenn sie es nicht schon sind, ganz sicher bald eingewiesen werden!_

_Genau, denk daran, dass das alles nicht wahr sein kann. Es wäre lächerlich, wenn es wahr wäre, richtig? Das ist es, ein Witz! ‚Saßen drei Zauberer, ein Werwolf und ein Muggle im Zug...'_

Eine kleine Stimme weiter hinten in ihrem Kopf meinte dazu: _Wenn es so witzig ist, wieso ist dir dann nicht nach lachen zumute?_

_Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?_

Und das war der letzte Gedanke, bevor vor ihren Augen schwarze Punkte auftauchten, sie von einer Seite auf die andere schwankte.

Als sie das Bewusstsein verlor, versuchte Sirius sie aufzufangen. So landete sie einmal mehr in seinen Armen.

-... ... ...-

„... doch gesagt, dass ich sie mir nicht eingebildet habe!"

„Aber wer ist sie?"

„Ich finde ja immer noch, wir sollten jemandem Bescheid sagen."

„Dann geh doch, Peter!"

Peter grummelte vor sich hin und die Abteiltür öffnete und schloss sich.

„Seht! Sie wacht auf!"

Ja, das tat sie. Interessanterweise hatten nach ihrer kleinen Ohnmacht ihre Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen. Sie sah auf und in das besorgte Gesicht von Sirius. Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Diesmal hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis seine Umarmung zu verlassen. In der ganzen Verrücktheit der Situation war es irgendwie tröstlich.

„Claire?"

„Hm?"

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Ganz gut... glaube ich."

„Ähm, willst du... dich hinsetzen?"

„Okay."

Er schob sie vorsichtig von sich runter, so dass sie jetzt zwischen ihm und James saß.

„Also... das neben dir ist James und da drüben haben wir Remus!"

„Ich weiß", murmelte sie und hängte dann noch ein „Hallo!" an.

„Wie bist du hierher gekommen", fragte Remus.

Sirius fügte hinzu: „Und wieso warst du das letzte Mal auf einmal verschwunden?"

„Gute Frage... wirklich." Die Junge sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Übrigens... fahren wir nach Hogwarts? Das wäre toll, denn ich muss dringend Dumbledore sehen!" Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen kam es ihr blöd vor. Es war wie die Akzeptanz dieses ganzen Zirkusses, der eigentlich gar nicht wahr sein konnte. Andererseits erschien es auch richtig. Denn was sonst sollte sie tun?

„Wieso denn?", fragte James.

„Na weil das hier alles eindeutig nicht ganz normal ist. Ich meine... Sirius, wann haben wir uns getroffen?"

„Vor gut zwei Monaten, als ich von zu Hause auszog, wieso?"

„Hm... Weil ich seit dem... nichts gemacht habe. Ich habe dich getroffen, wir haben geredet, ich bin verschwunden und hier wieder aufgetaucht! Für mich gab es diese zwei Monate nicht!"

„Oh."

„Und bevor du bei den Blacks warst?" Das war wieder Remus. Natürlich stellte er die schwierigen Fragen.

„Davor... ich bin dort genauso aufgetaucht wie hier. Und vorher... da war ich zu Hause, bei Kyle... Da war nichts Besonderes!"

„Dann solltest du wirklich Dumbledore sehen", schloss James. „Wenn jemand weiß, was los ist, dann er!"

oo

Hogwarts war genauso unvorstellbar, wie in den Büchern beschrieben. Riesig, mit Geistern, bewegten Bildern und... nun ja, Magie.

Claire glaubte es kaum. Sie saß tatsächlich während des Willkommensfestes am Gryffindor-Tisch. Neugierig sah sie auch zu den Slytherins und entdeckte dort tatsächlich den blonden Schopf von Lucius Malfoy und einen griesgrämig dreinblickenden Jugendlichen, von dem sie glaubte, dass es Severus Snape sein musste. Dumbledore hielt seine übliche Rede, die sich, wie sie feststellte in 20 Jahren nicht sehr veränderte. Dann wurde gegessen.

Claire schlug zu. Ein Hähnchenflügel, Nudeln, Gemüse, Schokopudding und Obst. Sirius grinste sie von gegenüber an, als sie fertig war.

„Was?"

„Endlich mal ein Mädchen, das richtig isst!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ja auch kaum irgendwie zu dick. Und es schmeckt nun mal."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung", stimmte Lily neben ihr zu. Die Jungs hatten sie ihr noch auf dem Zug vorgestellt, denn wen hatte Peter getroffen, als er auf der Suche nach einer Autoritätsperson den Zug durchsucht hatte? Miss Evans. Und die hatte James zugestimmt, dass sie wirklich am besten gleich nach dem Fest zu Dumbledore gehen sollte. James hatte ausgesehen, als wäre Weihnachten. Lily Evans hatte gesagt, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatte es vor Zeugen gesagt und danach nicht zurückgenommen!

Als Dumbledore jetzt aufstand und bestimmt in die Richtung der Rumtreiber schaute, scheuchten die Jungs und Lily sie aus der Großen Halle und zum Büro des Schulleiters.

So, was jetzt? Die Wahrheit und nichts als die ganze Wahrheit? War bei Dumbledore wohl anzuraten.

Sie wurden eingelassen und Dumbledore saß schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Wie hatte er es so schnell hierher geschafft? Sie und die anderen waren immerhin gerannt. Wahrscheinlich gab es die eine oder andere geheime Passage in dieses Büro.

„Professor Dumbledore", grüßten sie ihn wie aus einem Munde.

Er nickte, lächelte und sagte: „Setzt euch doch." Sie kamen der Aufforderung nach. „Also, wollt ihr mir eure neue Freundin vorstellen?"

„Claire Trent", sagte sie und deutete ein Winken an. „Hallo."

Der freundliche Gesichtsausdruck von Dumbledore veränderte sich nicht. Trotzdem hatte sie den Eindruck, dass statt dem ewigen Funkeln in seinen Augen jetzt Wachsamkeit stand.

Sie sackte in ihrem Stuhl ein Stück in sich zusammen. Das war ja mal wieder ganz toll! Jetzt hatte der einzige Mensch, der ihr helfen konnte irgendein Problem mit ihr.

Als das Schweigen zwischen ihr und ihm andauerte wurden die Schüler unruhig. James und Sirius stießen einander gegenseitig an, doch etwas zu sagen. Remus und Lily rollten gemeinsam mit den Augen. Peter schaute mit seinen kleinen Mäuseaugen nur zwischen ihnen allen hin und her.

„Wie ist es, muss man für Legilimentik eigentlich den Zauberspruch sagen oder geht das auch wortlos?"

Für alle anderen war diese scheinbar unschuldig gestellte Frage aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Doch Claire wusste, dass sie Recht und Grund hatte, die Frage zu äußern, als ein Teil ihrer wiederkehrenden Kopfschmerzen auf einmal verschwand. Sie wusste, in ihrem Gesicht stand eine stumme Anklage geschrieben. Wie konnte er es wagen auf einen bloßen Verdacht hin in ihren Geist einzudringen? Sie, die nicht nur die Harry Potter Bücher, sondern unter anderem auch die Darkover-Reihe gelesen hatte war das nicht nur ein Höflichkeitsverstoß. Das war so, als hätte er sie _angefasst._ Und _das_ brauchte sie nun in dieser Welt nicht auch noch!

Dumbledore jedenfalls beantwortete ihre Frage, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Wie Oklumentik ist auch diese Kunst eine des Geistes. Der Spruch hilft, wenn diese Kunst noch nicht voll beherrscht wird. Dann jedoch kann es wortlos geschehen und normalerweise sogar ohne, dass der andere etwas davon bemerkt."

Aha, doch nicht, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Claire hätte es also nicht bemerken dürfen. Was, sollte sie sich jetzt deswegen schlecht fühlen? Pft! – _Jetzt komm mal wieder runter! Du bist nicht hier, um Dumbledore auf die Palme zu bringen! Du willst seine Hilfe! Also sei jetzt ganz brav! – Okay! In Ordnung! _Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis bei diesem inneren Dialog mit den Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen pflasterte sie ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Professor... Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Dumbledore faltete die Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Nun, Miss Trent, wobei wohl könnte ich Ihnen wohl behilflich sein?"

_Gut, wie erkläre ich das jetzt?_ „Sehen Sie, vor zwei Monaten bin ich von meinem zu Hause verschwunden und plötzlich bei Sirius aufgetaucht. Von einem Moment auf den anderen. – Ich war dann dort vielleicht... zwanzig Minuten? ... und dann bin ich wieder verschwunden und war heute auf dem Hogwartsexpress. Als wären diese zwei Monate in einem Wimpernschlag vergangen."

Inzwischen schaute der Schulleiter sehr interessiert aus. Er fragte Sirius: „Wie sah es aus, als Miss Trent verschwand und wieder auftauchte?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geschah plötzlich. Sie war nicht da. Und dann war sie es. Punkt."

„Ja, sieht das so aus?", wunderte sich Claire. „Für mich ist es jedes Mal wie ein weißer Blitz... mal ganz abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen."

„Interessant, höchst interessant", murmelte der Schulleiter.

„Ist es", fragte James und alle anderen sahen so aus, als hatten sie die gleichen Worte auf der Zunge.

„In der Tat", beantwortete er James' Frage und wandte sich dann wieder an Claire. „Liege ich richtig mit der Annahme, dass Sie nicht aus dieser Zeit sind, Miss Trent?"

Die Marauders und Lily schauten sie mit großen Augen an. Sie sah auf die Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Ähm... unter anderem?"

„Was heißt das denn jetzt?" – „Wie meinst du das?" – „Hä?" – „Was hat sie gesagt?" – „Wie bitte?"

Claire sah es nicht, aber Dumbledore brachte die anderen mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Sie blickte wieder auf. Die Wachsamkeit war immer noch da. Doch zusätzlich dazu war auch das Funkeln in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob sie Albus Dumbledore wirklich so gut lesen konnte. _Erm... Nein?_

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich bin nicht nur aus einer anderen Zeit... Da wo ich herkomme... da wird... dasalleshieralsGeschichteerzählt."

„Könnten Sie das bitte etwas langsamer wiederholen, Miss Trent?"

_Aber klar doch. Dir ist schon klar, dass du dich hier total zum Ei machst? Was ist mit der Gewissheit passiert, dass das hier nicht real sein kann? _„Es ist ein Buch... zur Zeit genau genommen 5 Bücher... sie erzählen die Geschichte eines jungen Zauberers... beginnend mit seinem 1 Jahr in Hogwarts. Das war mein ‚Kontakt' mit der Welt der Magie, bis ich bei Sirius aufgetaucht bin."

Vorher waren es große Augen gewesen... Jetzt waren ihre Gesichter einfach nur... nunja, zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre der Anblick unbezahlbar. - Dumbledore natürlich ausgeschlossen. Er war sein ruhiges selbst, wenn er auch ein paar Augenblicke brauchte, um seine nächsten Worte zu finden. „Und welches Jahr ist Ihre Gegenwart?"

„1995", sagte sie ohne zu zögern.

„Merlin", hörte sie James und Remus synchron murmeln. Lily schluckte. Sirius starrte sie von der Seite her an. Peter konnte nicht mehr an sich halten: „Du bist ein Muggle!"

Während das sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen von Claire weg und auf ihn zog, wandte sie sich langsam zu ihm um. „Und?" Ihre Stimme war äußerst kühl. Sie war schon wegen vieler Sachen beleidigt worden. Und ob es nun als Beleidigung gemeint gewesen war oder nicht... _Ja! Ich geb's ja zu! Ich weiß, dass Peter nur etwas langsamer ist und das Erstbeste gesagt hat, was ihm in den Sinn kam! Aber wenn ich daran denke, was er mal tun wird... Wer wird mir da den kleinen Spaß missgönnen ihn nervös zu machen?_

„N-Nichts", stotterte Pettigrew zur Antwort.

„Genau genommen ist sie das nicht", warf Dumbledore dazwischen und diesmal war es Claire, die sich fast etwas verzerrte, so schnell sah sie den Schulleiter an. „WAS?"

„Noch kann ich mir nicht ganz sicher sein. Doch wenn sich meine Theorie als wahr erweist, dann fließt tatsächlich magisches Blut durch Ihre Adern."

_Oh bitte nicht_, dachte sie. _Das ist doch ein Scherz! Wo sind wir denn hier? In einer schlechten Fanfiction?_ Ihre nächsten Worte musste sie herauszwingen: „Und was für eine Theorie mag das wohl sein?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es ist nicht weithin bekannt aber es gibt eine alte magische Familie, die den Namen Trent trägt." Sie sah ihn ungläubig an aber er sprach weiter: „Und wenn ich an dieser Stelle alt sage, dann heißt das noch ein ganzes Stück älter als die Familie Black."

„Und warum hört man von denen nichts?" Das kam von Sirius. Aufgewachsen im Hause Black kannte er die meisten ‚Purebloods'.

„Sie halten sich sehr zurück. Agieren aus dem Hintergrund heraus. So wie, sagen wir die Malfoys auf die Potters herabblicken, weil sie mit Muggle und Mugglegeborenen befreundet sind, so würden die Trents auf die Malfoys herabschauen, weil sie sich in Affären hereinziehen lassen, wo es um sie geht oder wo sie sie täglich treffen."

Remus nickte. „Wie zum Beispiel Hogwarts."

„Ja. Hogwarts ist eine der wenigen Zauberschulen die Mugglegeborene zulässt. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, war die letzte Schule, die ein Trent besuchte Durmstrang. Seit circa 20 Jahren unterrichten sie ihre Kinder nur noch zu Hause."

„Kurz gesagt die Trents treiben den Quatsch von wegen reinem Blut auf die Spitze", resümierte James.

„Und deswegen war da vorhin auf Ihrem Gesicht dieses Misstrauen zu sehen", schloss Claire. Dann plötzlich wurde sie rot. „Oh! Habe ich das gerade laut ausgesprochen?"

James grinste. Lily nickte mitfühlend. Dumbledore lächelte. „Sie sind eine sehr aufmerksame junge Dame, Miss Trent."

„Mag sein", sagte sie, die Röte verließ ihre Wangen jedoch nicht. „Allerdings habe ich... ich kann nicht zu dieser Familie gehören, ich bin ja nicht mal von hier!"

„Wirklich nicht?"

Claire wurde ärgerlich. „Können wir den ganzen kryptischen Mist vergessen und gleich zu den Fakten kommen? Oder zu Ihrer Theorie? Bitte?"

„Natürlich. Wie unsensibel von mir. Nehmen wir an, dass eine Trent schwanger wurde und durch einen magischen Unfall ein Portal in eine andere Welt öffnete. Es ist eine Welt, die ihr fremd ist. Und wahrscheinlich kennt sie sich mit interdimensionalen Reisen nicht aus. Sie muss also lange Zeit arbeiten, um einen Weg zurück zu finden. Vielleicht sogar Jahre. Inzwischen ist ihre Tochter erwachsen. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurden sie getrennt und sie entschließt sich, allein zurück zu gehen. Das Portal lässt ihre Rückkehr jedoch nur zu, wenn alles, mit dem sie die fremde Welt betrat mit ihr zurückkehrt."

„Ich", sagte sie.

„Exakt. Nun ist es so, dass diese Art der Reise zwischen den Welten keine exakte Wissenschaft ist. Ihre Mutter hat kein Portal zur Gegenwart geöffnet, sondern eines in die Vergangenheit dieser Welt. Da sie aber nun einmal eigentlich nicht in die Vergangenheit gehört wird sie – und alles, was sie mitbrachte – stückweise in die richtige Zeit gebracht, in die Zukunft... bzw. ihre eigene Gegenwart."

„Tolle Theorie", sagte sie bitter. „Die Mutter die mich ausgesetzt, mir meine Familie verweigert und mich _weggeschmissen_ hat, zieht mich also als ihr Anhängsel ohne Vorwarnung in die Vergangenheit einer anderen Welt... und aus meinem Leben, dass ich endlich in den Griff bekommen habe. Ja. Echt toll." Eine Hand schlich sich auf ihren Arm. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr Zurückzucken bemerkte. Aber als Sirius sie wieder wegnehmen wollte, hielt sie seine Hand fest.

„Ich verstehe, dass das nicht leicht für Sie ist, Miss Trent. Seien Sie versichert, dass Ihnen Hogwarts jederzeit ein sicherer Hafen sein wird."

„Einfach so? Keine Fragen danach ob meine... ob diese Frau mich mit Wissen über Dunkle Magie vollgepumpt und meinen Geist mit diesem Mist über reines Blut vergiftet hat?" _Na wow, das hast du aber schön gesagt! – Pst! Still!_

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt Geschichten und Geschichten. Und manchmal kann man nur seinen Instinkten vertrauen um das eine vom anderen zu unterscheiden."

_Das ist aber ziemlich dumm_, dachte sie bei sich. Auf der anderen Seite: „Dann danke ich für... nunja, die zukünftige Gastfreundschaft? Wie ist das, wie oft springe ich in die Zukunft? Wenn das jetzt ein typisches Beispiel war... zwei Monate... Da kann ich das ja ewig machen!"

„Hmmmm... Leider ist das völlig offen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dies das typische Beispiel war, ja. Es kann aber auch sein, dass die Abstände, in denen Sie ‚springen' sich vergrößern. Dementsprechend würden sich wahrscheinlich auch Ihre Aufenthalte verlängern."

Sie nickte, versuchte das alles nicht nur intellektuell zu verstehen sondern auch zu verinnerlichen – und stieß glatt auf das nächste Problem. „Was ist mit... ich meine, kann ich... ist die Zukunft..." Sirius Hand drückte ihren Arm beruhigend. Es lief durch ihren ganzen Körper. Einmal tief durchatmen und auf ein Neues: „Ich bin nicht die typische Zeitreisende... ich meine, ich war in dieser Welt noch nie in der Zukunft. Was passieren wird weiß ich aus Büchern... Kann ich... Was halten Sie von Veränderungen, Professor?" Bei dieser Frage konzentrierte sie sich ganz auf den alten und weisen Zauberer vor ihr, versuchte die fünf Gründe für diese Frage, die jetzt neben ihr saßen auszublenden. Wie sie allerdings Sirius' Hand auf ihrem Arm ignorieren sollte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

„Ich fürchte in dieser Hinsicht gelten für Sie die gleichen Regeln wie für alle anderen Zeitreisenden. Selbst kleine Veränderungen können unvorstellbare Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

„Was aber wenn es darum geht, Leben zu retten? Mag ja sein, dass das Schicksal der Welt wichtiger ist als das von ein paar wenigen. Aber wer sagt, dass es anders nicht besser wäre?" Konnte Sie, wenn sie wirklich in diese Welt gehörte zusehen, wie alles auseinanderbrach? Wie James und Lily starben, Sirius nach Azkaban ging und Harry bei den Dursleys landete?

„Miss Trent, Sie haben die Bücher gelesen. Geht die Geschichte gut aus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war mitten in Buch fünf und die Geschichte ist auf 7 angelegt. Früher hätte ich gesagt: Natürlich geht es gut aus. Es ist ein Märchen! Aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass das ganze echt ist. Und in der echten Welt... da ist am Ende nicht immer alles gut."

„Ist es so schlimm, was kommen wird", fragte Remus angespannt.

Claire sah Dumbledore an. Konnte sie diese Frage beantworten oder war das schon zu viel? Er nickte leicht. Sie wusste aber, dass das nur die Erlaubnis für eine sehr vage Antwort war. Trotz seiner eigenen Neugierde würde Dumbledore sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, sie nach mehr zu fragen. Sie musste ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählen. „Ja und nein. Für viele lautet diese Antwort ja. Aber bevor es ein zweites Mal richtig schlimm wird, wird es ein lange Ruhepause geben. Ich denke mal, dass in dieser Zeit alles ziemlich normal gelaufen ist." _Okay, schau sie nicht an. Nicht anschauen. Sonst platze ich hier und jetzt mit der ganzen schrecklichen Wahrheit hinaus._ „Was mache ich jetzt?", fragte sie stattdessen. _Gut. Ein Themawechsel._

Sirius schien darauf gewartet zu haben. „Sie kommt mit zu uns, richtig?"

Remus verpasste ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss. „Denk mal nach. Sie wird bald wieder verschwinden... und dann wieder auftauchen... und wieder verschwinden. Wie willst du das den anderen erklären?"

„Oh. Richtig."

„Ich werde die Hauselfen anweisen einen der Gästeräume für Miss Trent herzurichten", verkündete der Schulleiter.

„Danke. – Ähm... mal noch zwei andere Sachen. Wie kommt es, dass ich beide Male, als ich irgendwo aufgetaucht bin bei Sirius gelandet bin?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Nun... was genau haben Sie gemacht, bevor sie in dieser Dimension aufgetaucht sind?"

„Ich habe gelesen. _‚Har...'_ ähm... eines der Bücher über diese Welt."

„Und in der Geschichte, was geschah da gerade? Sagen Sie es mir nicht, aber um wen ging es?"

Sie öffnete den Mund. Und schloss ihn. Dann blinzelte sie und wiederholte Sirius' Worte: „Oh. Richtig. – Das heißt, ich habe eine gewisse Kontrolle darüber, wo ich auftauche, ja?"

Dumbledore legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf schief. „Ja und nein, Miss Trent. Selbst wenn Sie durch Ihre Gedanken beeinflussen können, wo oder bei wem Sie erscheinen werden steht doch momentan noch außer Frage, dass Sie nicht wissen, wann es passieren wird."

Sirius, der jetzt verstand, worauf die beiden hinauswollten, rief aus: „Ich bin in dem Buch? Cool! – Und... du hast an mich gedacht?"

Claire konnte das kaum verleugnen, ignorierte den aufgeregten 16jährigen an Ihrer Seite erstmal. Stattdessen brachte sie ihr zweites Anliegen zur Sprache. „Okay... Trotzdem fühlt es sich nach ein bisschen Kontrolle an. Und das ist toll! – Die zweite Sache: Da ich ja nun doch kein Muggle bin... Könnten wir kurz noch feststellen, welches mein Haus wäre, wenn ich hier zur Schule gehen würde?"

ooo

oo

o

Note 4: Feedback ist wie immer gern gesehen :-)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

June22


	3. Das Quartier beziehen

Disclaimer: Nein, Harry Potter gehört nicht mir! Wovon träumt ihr eigentlich nachts?

Summary: Es war eigentlich klar gewesen... wirklich! Sobald ihr Leben mal in geregelten Bahnen verlief musste so was passieren! Toll gemacht, Claire!

Note: Hallo :-)

Paradisa, danke für die Review! Zur Frage ihrer Herumhüpferei in der Zeit: Wie gesagt, wenn es Zeit für einen Sprung nach vorn ist wird sie dorthin transportiert, woran sie vor dem Sprung gedacht hat. Da sie aber nicht weiß, wann es soweit ist... ist diese Kontrolle also alles andere als felsenfest. – Kann sie Dinge/Personen mit durch die Zeit nehmen? Zu Ersterem ja, zu den Personen nein. Bei den Gegenständen nehme ich einfach an, dass es so ist, denn immerhin wollen wir doch die arme Claire auch nicht nackt irgendwohin schicken, oder? Aber bei Lebewesen muss ich den Schlussstrich ziehen. Denn die ganze Geschichte basiert ja darauf, dass Claire nicht in die Vergangenheit gehört, sondern in die Zukunft. Das Gewebe der Zeit erkennt sozusagen, dass sie nicht am richtigen ‚Ort' ist und korrigiert das nach und nach. Und das heißt, dass das _nur_ auf sie (und ihre Mutter) zutrifft. Alle anderen sind am richtigen ‚Ort'. Wenn sie versuchen würde jemanden mitzunehmen würde derjenige wahrscheinlich fast sofort wieder da landen, wo er vorher war. – Okay?

Also, weiter geht's!

* * *

**Das Streben nach Glück**

Kapitel 3

Das Quartier beziehen

_Sie öffnete den Mund. Und schloss ihn. Dann blinzelte sie und wiederholte Sirius' Worte: „Oh. Richtig. – Das heißt, ich habe eine gewisse Kontrolle darüber, wo ich auftauche, ja?"_

_Dumbledore legte nachdenklich seinen Kopf schief. „Ja und nein, Miss Trent. Selbst wenn Sie durch Ihre Gedanken beeinflussen können, wo oder bei wem Sie erscheinen werden steht doch momentan noch außer Frage, dass Sie nicht wissen, wann es passieren wird."_

_Sirius, der jetzt verstand, worauf die beiden hinauswollten, rief aus: „Ich bin in dem Buch? Cool! – Und... du hast an mich gedacht?"_

_Claire konnte das kaum verleugnen, ignorierte den aufgeregten 16jährigen an Ihrer Seite erstmal. Stattdessen brachte sie ihr zweites Anliegen zur Sprache. „Okay... Trotzdem fühlt es sich nach ein bisschen Kontrolle an. Und das ist toll! – Die zweite Sache: Da ich ja nun doch kein Muggle bin... Könnten wir kurz noch feststellen, welches mein Haus wäre, wenn ich hier zur Schule gehen würde?"_

Dumbledore nickte. „Das ist kein schlechter Einfall, denn es bestätigt gleichzeitig, dass Sie wirklich eine Hexe sind. Bei Muggeln funktioniert der Hut nicht."

Claire lächelte etwas säuerlich. _Ja, bin ich nicht intelligent? _Trotzdem war sie aufgeregt! Er hatte zugestimmt. Sie würde zwar nie in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen! Aber sie würde zu einem der Häuser gehören! Noch war es ihr nicht klar, aber in dunklen Stunden wenn sie der Welt nachweinen würde, in der sie ihre traurige Kindheit verbracht hatte, die aber trotzdem eine Heimat gewesen war, würde das Wissen, dass sie hier nicht allein wein, dass sie _dazugehörte_, ein großer Trost sein.

Die Gryffindors beobachteten gespannt, wie der Schulleiter den Hut von seinem Regal nahm. Keinem von ihnen kam es in den Sinn sich zu wundern, dass er dort plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war, wo er nur ein paar Minuten vorher noch in der Großen Halle Erstklässler sortiert hatte.

In Erwartung der Dinge, die da kommen mochten, saß Claire etwas steif auf ihrem Stuhl. Dann war der Hut auf ihrem Kopf. Sie glaubte so etwas wie ein Räuspern zu hören. _Hallo_, dachte sie.

_Ja, Hallo! Was haben wir denn da! Eine Trent! Lang, lang ist es her, dass ich jemanden aus dieser Linie hier hatte! Und dazu noch jemanden von deinem Alter – höchst interessant! Vielleicht lässt du dich lieber von meinem zukünftigen Ich sortieren?_

Wie wusste er, dass das hier nicht ihre Zeit war? Ein Lachen antwortete ihr. Sie zuckte zusammen. _Ah, Miss Trent, ich kann viel in den Leuten sehen! Und ja, Sie sind wirklich eine Hexe. Aber wie ich sehe, würden Sie _jetzt_ gerne sehen, welches Haus am besten zu Ihnen passt! Hmmm... Schauen wir... Ein großer Wissensdurst, jedoch geprägt von eher persönlichem als rein akademischen Interesse an der Erkundung des Seins und des Seins' ‚Warum?'. Höchst aufschlussreich! Besonders in Verbindung mit der Loyalität, die Sie in großem Maße besitzen und zeigen möchten... allerdings ist Ihr erlittener Verrat in dieser Hinsicht alles andere als förderlich... hm... Mut, der Wunsch sich zu beweisen, besser zu werden, vertrauen zu können... Hmmm... ja, da kommt nur ein Haus in Frage!_

_- Was? Welches? _Nach dem, was der Hut da sagte, glaubte sie zu wissen, was er meinte... aber war das wirklich richtig für sie?

_Ja, ich glaube, das ist richtig, Miss Trent! Auf lange Sicht wird dieses Haus Ihnen wesentlich besser tun als es Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff jemals könnten! Denn in diesem Haus gibt es all das, was Sie suchen und zu werden wünschen! Dunkelheit oder nicht – Sie persönlich entscheiden, ob Sie sich davon oder von all dem anderen was dieses spezielle Haus Ihnen anzubieten hat beeinflussen lassen!_

Interessanterweise posaunte der Hut es nicht gleich in die Welt hinaus sondern schien auf eine Art Antwort von ihr zu warten. Und auch, wenn die Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte, ihr sagten, dass Slytherin auf keinen Fall das Haus war, in das sie wollte, so wusste sie doch, dass nicht immer alles so war, wie es schien und dass der Hut im Allgemeinen die richtigen Entscheidungen traf. – Gut, es gab Ausnahmen. Und trotzdem... _In Ordnung,_ dachte sie resigniert.

Sie hatte das Gefühl angegrinst zu werden und dann rief der Hut: „SLYTHERIN!"

Sie hatte gedacht, dass Dumbledore enttäuscht sein würde aber seine freundlichen Augen und die Art in der er durch ein leichtes Nicken seines Zustimmung zur Wahl des Hutes zeigte, sagte ihr, dass es nicht so war. Sie nahm den Hut vom Kopf, hing weiter an seinen Augen, traute sich nicht, die sie umgebenden Gryffindors anzuschauen, die sie jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz so nett finden würden.

„Gratulation", sagte eine Stimme leise neben ihr. Sie schaute Sirius überrascht an. - Und war damit nicht die einzige! Alles, was sie von ihm zu wissen glaubte flog in diesem Moment aus dem Fenster in dem er sie als Slytherin akzeptieren konnte. Die anderen allerdings schienen immer noch dabei zu überlegen wer da vor ihnen saß und was er mit ihrem Sirius gemacht hatte. Der Wahlgryffindor né Slytherin sah seine Freunde an und hob in reinster Blackmanier eine Augenbraue. Dann grinste er und durchbrach den erschreckenden Anblick. „Was ist? Sie ist doch nicht plötzlich Snivellus, nur weil sie eine Slytherin geworden ist! Schaut euch ihre wunderschönen Haare an, die sind Beweis genug!"

Claire hing an seinen Lippen und fing an ziemlich blöd zu grinsen, als er ihre langen schwarzen Haare als wunderschön bezeichnete. Es machte ihr gar nichts aus, dass er zum Beweis eine Strähne ihrer Haare zur Inspektion durch die anderen hochhob. Seine Freunde rührten sich nicht vom Fleck, schienen aber jetzt in der Lage, ihre Kinnladen vom Flur aufzusammeln und angesichts der erwachsenen Reaktion ihres sonst so kindischen Freundes anerkennend zu lächeln.

„Danke", sagte sie und meinte es.

Sirius nickte ihr zu und ließ ihre Haare wieder los. Dann fragte er Dumbledore: „Und jetzt?"

Der Schulleiter rief einen Hauselfen. „Führe Miss Trent und ihre Freunde bitte zum Gästeraum bei der Tränenden Weide. – Miss Trent, sollten Sie morgen früh noch hier sein würde ich mich freuen, sie in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück begrüßen zu dürfen."

Der Elf hüpfte auf und ab, während sich die Schüler und Claire von Dumbledore verabschiedeten und lief der Gruppe dann voran. Claire folgte, neben ihr Lily und hinter ihr die Jungs, die Sirius ein wenig wegen seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel aufzogen.

„Einfach nicht drauf hören", schlug Lily vor.

„Sind die immer so?" Nicht, dass sie die Antwort nicht schon kennen würde, aber...

„Nein. – Normalerweise sind sie schlimmer!"

Mit Lilys amüsierten Tonfall hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Und... wie... verhalten sie sich gegenüber Slytherins?"

Lily sah sie von der Seite her an und wurde wieder ernster. „Wenn du diese Bücher über unsere Welt gelesen hast, dann weit du das wahrscheinlich."

„Ja, schon", gab Claire zu. „Nur... nun von dir hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass du so amüsiert klingst, wenn du von den Scherzen der Rumtreiber sprichst. Deswegen habe ich noch mal nachgefragt."

„Jaaaa... ich finde es ja auch furchtbar! Besonders was sie immer wieder mit Severus machen! Aber... naja, sie haben zum Abschluss des letzten Jahres Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff einen Streich gespielt, der tatsächlich _lustig_ war, nur um _mir_ zu beweisen, dass sie es nicht immer auf Slytherins abgesehen haben. Wahrscheinlich bin ich deswegen noch milde gestimmt."

„Ah... es läuft also inzwischen besser mit James", fragte Claire, als würde sie es nur nebenbei wissen wollen.

Lily sah sie sofort wieder an – grinste dann aber. „Sagen wir ich habe festgestellt, dass er nicht _nur_ ein arroganter aufgeblasener selbstverliebter Idiot ist!"

„Nur du kannst das sagen und es klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren", rief James von hinten.

Lily und Claire antworteten darauf nichts, sondern lächelten nur. James schien das als Einladung zu verstehen und kam zu ihnen nach vorn gejoggt. „Mylady", sagte er und bot Lily seinen Arm an. Sie rollte die Augen, nahm aber trotzdem an. Zufrieden das mit den beiden anscheinend alles seinen Gang ging, ließ sich Claire zurückfallen und landete zwischen Remus, Sirius und Peter. Jetzt erst kam ihr wieder zu Bewusstsein, was ihr vorhin schon seltsam vorgekomnmen war: Remus schien auf ungewöhnlich viel Abstand zwischen sich und Sirius bedacht. Aber warum sollte er? Sie kannte nur eine Situation, die das auslösen konnte und... oh! Ja, klar. Anfang des 6. Schuljahres, das hieß, dass die unglückselige Nacht, in der Sirius Snape den Streich hatte spielen wollen und damit sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht hatte noch nicht allzu lange her war. Und auch wenn Remus wieder normal mit Sirius umgehen konnte hatte er seinem Freund noch nicht verziehen. Als Schlussfolgerung daraus hatte Sirius sich vielleicht nur deshalb nicht sofort von ihr abgewandt um Remus zu zeigen, dass er etwas aus der Geschichte gelernt hatte. Hm. Das war _kein_ Gedanke, den sie haben wollte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es oft anders lief wollte sie um ihrer selbst willen gemocht werden. Besonders von Sirius. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen fühlte sie sich sicher, wenn sie bei ihm war. Und das war etwas, was nach der kurzen Zeit, den sie ihn kannte, für sie völlig untypisch war. Normalerweise wusste sie es besser. Wer zu schnell anderen vertraute wurde nur umso schneller verletzt. Wenn das, an was sie gerade gedacht hatte, wahr war, dann hatte sie Recht. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle Sirius geöffnet und er hatte sie, indem er sie nicht zurückwies, verletzt. Aber das war doch lächerlich! Was wollte sie denn? Dass er bei ihrem Anblick abhaute, nur weil sie jetzt eine Slytherin war? Nein. Doch wenn er es tun würde, wüsste sie, woran sie mit ihm war, nicht wahr?

Warum kann das nie einfach sein?

„Warum denn hier lang", hörte sie James fragen.

Hmm?

Remus antwortete: „Überleg doch mal: Wäre es nicht logisch, wenn Dumbledore Claire ein Zimmer gibt, was nah bei den Slytherins ist?"

Claire vermutete, dass James jetzt aussah, als würde er etwas sagen wollen wie: _Warum sollte sie bei diesen Schlangen wohnen sollen?_ Doch Lily zuliebe hielt er sich wohl zurück.

Schließlich blieb der kleine Elf stehen. Die anderen sammelten sich um ihn herum. Vor ihnen hing das Bild einer Weide im Regen.

„Wenn Miss die Hand auf das Bild legt, öffnet sich Tür", erklärte der Elf.

Mit einem Schulterzucken tat sie was der Hauself gesagt hatte und tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür neben dem Bild.

„Wollt ihr noch kurz mit reinkommen?"

„Nein, danke", sagten alle bis auf Sirius, der „Ja, danke." sagte. Ähm, allein mit ihm? Gute Idee, schlechte Idee, gute Idee, schlechte Idee... nicht hyperventilieren!

Der Elf, Remus, Peter, James und Lily verabschiedeten sich. Sirius rief ihnen hinterher, dass er bald nachkommen würde. „Na dann schauen wir doch mal", sagte er anschließend und schob sie in ihr Zimmer.

Sie ließ sich schieben und sah sich um. In einer Ecke stand eines der üblichen Hogwartsbetten, in einer anderen waren eine kleine Sitzgruppe und ein Tisch zu finden. Dann war da noch ein Schrank, ein Kamin und schwere Vorhänge, die vermutlich das Fenster verdeckten.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Sirius.

Claire nickte und setzte sich. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah sie forschend an. „Also... alles in Ordnung?"

„Was meinst du?"

Eben noch so selbstsicher, konnte sie jetzt aus seinem Lächeln Unsicherheit lesen. „Naja, alles." Mit einer ausholenden Geste umfasste er diesen Raum, Hogwarts und wahrscheinlich sogar diese Welt.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, ich hatte noch nicht wirklich Zeit das alles zu verdauen..."

„Ist ja auch gewaltig", stimmte er zu.

Sie kicherte. „'Mächtig gewaltig!'."

„Hm?"

„Ein Zitat aus der ‚Olsenbande'", winkte sie ab. Es war ja auch nicht wichtig.

„Claire?"

„Ja?" Er schaute sie nicht an, sondern in ihren Schoß, wo...

„D-deine Hand."

... wo ihre Hand lag, ja. Und sie zuckte. Genauer gesagt, ihr Daumen und Zeigefinger. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und machte eine Faust. Das machte es nur schlimmer. Jetzt war es die ganze Hand. Sie umfasste die Hand, die nicht mehr das tat was sie wollte mit der anderen und schickte sich an, aufzustehen.

Sirius hinderte sie daran. Er langte zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm; vorsichtig, denn er wusste, dass alles andere sie aufschrecken würde. Langsam hob sie die Augen zu ihm. Er schaute sie einfach an. Als sie sich nicht bewegte, fuhr seine Hand an ihrem Arm hinunter zu ihrer Hand und umfasste zitternde Bündel Fleisch. Ein weiterer Blick in ihr Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass sie nicht allein war in dem Aufruhr. Inzwischen glänzten ihre Augen feucht, ihre Lippen bebten. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und legte die Arme um sie. Nach einem Moment sackte sie gegen ihn.

„Es tut mir leid", stieß sie zwischen den Schluchzern hervor, die jetzt ihren Körper erschütterten. „Ich kann nicht..."

„Schh... ist ja alles gut." Langsam schaukelte er sie beide vor und zurück. „Ich bin da... ich hab dich... schhh."

Claire konnte nicht verhindern, dass weiter Tränen fielen, doch sie badete in dem warmen Gefühl, dass seine Umarmung und seine Worte bei ihr auslösten. Als ihre Hand zu zittern begonnen hatte, war das wie eine kalte Dusche gewesen. Sie war hier. In einer anderen Welt, mit einer neuen Zukunft. Aber die Vergangenheit war die gleiche. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Nur dass sie jetzt noch verlorener war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was aus ihr werden sollte. Sie, die sie hierher gehörte und eine Hexe war aber in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht die geringsten Zauberkräfte gezeigt hatte. Sie, die sie durch die Zeit geschleift wurde von einer Mutter, die sie nie kennen gelernt hatte. Sie, die sie selbst innerlich ein Wrack war aber das Wissen um die Zukunft trug.

Und hier saß sie, hatte einen Zusammenbruch und ließ sich beruhigen von Sirius. Dem lustigen Sirius. Dem idiotischen Sirius. Dem guten Freund. Dem Paten... dem Unschuldigen, der 12 Jahre in Askaban überstehen musste... und sie konnte nichts tun. Jede Veränderung könnte die ganze Zukunft ruinieren und nicht nur das Leben von vier Freunden und einem kleinen Jungen. Sie konnte nichts tun um es zu verhindern. Sie war wieder hilflos...

... und es tat ihr leid... so leid...

ooo

oo

o

Note 1: Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Feedback ist immer gern gesehen!

June22


	4. Gespräch Teil I

Disclaimer: Nein, Harry Potter gehört nicht mir! Wovon träumt ihr eigentlich nachts?

Summary: Es war eigentlich klar gewesen... wirklich! Sobald ihr Leben mal in geregelten Bahnen verlief musste so was passieren! Toll gemacht, Claire!

Note 1: Lang lang ist es her, ich weiß... aber hey, bei nur einer Review ist die Motivation nicht besonders groß! ;-)

Paradisa, ich danke dir für das Feedback! Mit Kyle hast du übrigens Recht... ich denke, den haben wir nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen!

Also, weiter geht's!

* * *

**Das Streben nach Glück**

Kapitel 4

Gespräch Teil I

1976

Wieder Licht. Ein Sprung nach vorn.

Doch der Ort änderte sich dieses Mal nicht. Nur Sirius war verschwunden.Sie saß, wo sie vorher gesessen hatte, schluchzte immer noch. Dazu kam der inzwischen übliche Kopfschmerz... Sie sah sich um, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und stand langsam auf. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Jemand hatte sich darum gekümmert einen Kalender aufzuhängen und auf dem Tisch lag ein Stück Papier.

Der Kalender verriet ihr, dass zwei weitere Monate vergangen waren. November. Der Brief war von Dumbledore:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Trent, _

_fühlen Sie sich frei, jederzeit zu mir zu kommen. Der Hauself Libby ist angewiesen auf Ihr Rufen zu erscheinen. Sie wird Ihnen stets mitteilen können, wo ich mich aufhalte und Ihnen ansonsten jeden Wunsch erfüllen._

_Noch einmal und immer wieder: Herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts!_

_Mit Hochachtung,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Aufmerksam von ihm... Erstmal jedoch musste sie wieder runterkommen. Die Tränen liefen inzwischen langsamer und wunderbarer Weise hatte ihre Hand aufgehört zu zittern. Das war doch ein Anfang.

Dennoch fühlte sie sich durch den emotionalen Zusammenbruch ausgelaugt. Wie von selbst trugen sie ihre Füße zum Bett. Es sah bequem aus. Und kuschelig. Wetten, dass man ganz herrlich darin schlief?

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rief nach Libby.

Die Elfe erschien. „Miss Trent wünschen?"

„Hallo Libby. Erstmal wäre es schön, wenn du mich Claire nennen würdest. Ginge das?"

„Natürlich Miss Claire! Libby froh sein, Miss so nennen zu dürfen!"

„Sehr schön... ähm... welche Tageszeit haben wir?"

„Früh, es noch sehr früh sein, Miss! Schüler sind noch nicht aufgestanden!"

„Ah ja.. Sobald der Schulleiter wach ist, könntest du ihm ausrichten, dass ich da bin? Du musst ihn nicht wecken, sag ihm nur Bescheid... sagen wir wenn er frühstückt?"

„Oh, Libby hat schon Anweisung bekommen zu sagen wenn Miss hier ist!"

„Sieh mal einer an!" _Wer hätte das gedacht? – Alle? _„Gut. Könntest du mich nachher wecken? So gegen 11?"

„Libby werden Miss wecken! Und Libby werden ganz gut sein!"

„Natürlich wirst du das. Danke Libby. Das wäre alles."

Die Elfe strahlte sie bei den Dankesworten an, winkte und verschwand wieder. Claire ließ sich nach hinten fallen, zog die Beine über die Bettkante nach oben und entschlummerte...

o

Sie träumte gerade so schön! Hmmmmm... Ein Bad in Schokolade in mitten eines Erdbeerfeldes unter der lieblichen Nachmittagssonne...

„Miss! Miss Claire!"

Wer störte da ihren Traum? Dabei war es so schön warm... und die Schokolade!... „Hm... noch 5 Minuten..."

„Miss Claire... Bitte aufwachen!" Die Stimme ging einfach nicht weg! Kannte sie sie? Hmmmmm... Die Stimme... das war... Libby...

Claire streckte sich und gähnte. Aus verschlafenen Augen schaute sie den Hauself an. „Hallo."

„Kann Libby noch etwas für Miss tun?"

„Erm... ja... kannst du mir etwas zum anziehen besorgen?" Peinlich, peinlich. Aber langsam wollte sie aus diesen Sachen mal raus!

„Oh, Miss hat schon Sachen in Kleiderschrank." Libby sprang hinüber zum Schrank und öffnete die Türen. Tatsächlich... Da lagen Sachen drin.

„Ah... hm, danke. Dann... Komm bitte wieder wenn ich angezogen bin und zeig mir den Weg zur Großen Halle, ja?"

Nachdem Libby wieder weg war stand sie auf und sah sich an, was da für sie bereitgelegt worden war. Mehrere Sets an Schuluniformen... in Slytherin-Optik. Mit einem Lächeln fuhr sie über den grüngestreiften flauschigen Schal. Dann waren da aber auch noch eine Hose und ein Rock und ein par einfache T-Shirts und Pullover. Was sollte sie anziehen?

Die Frage stand eigentlich gar nicht. Schon aus Jucks und um ihr Fanherz zu beruhigen _musste _sie die Slytherin-Uniform anziehen!

In Rock, Kniestrümpfen, Bluse und Umhang bewunderte sie sich kurze Zeit später im Spiegel. Sie hatte immer schon dieses Grün geliebt. Obwohl es sie wahrscheinlich in Kombination mit dem Silber noch mal ein Stück blasser aussehen ließ.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Sie ging hin um nachzusehen wer es war und entdeckte Libby. „Hallo. Wir können dann..."

Die Elfe führte sie den Weg zur Großen Halle und Claire nutzte die Zeit um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Das letzte Mal war sie in Sirius' Armen zusammengebrochen... Musste ihr das peinlich sein? Nun ja... je nachdem wie er jetzt darauf reagierte sie zu sehen, entschied sie. Sie hätte gern gewusst, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht wieder verschwunden wäre. Hätte er sie dazu gebracht ihm zu sagen, was sie traurig und verzweifelt machte? Hätte sie ihm die Geschichte seines Lebens und dieser Welt erzählt? Sie hatte Dumbledore mehr oder weniger gesagt, sie würde es nicht tun... Trotzdem, die Sache gefiel ihr nicht. Sie würde noch mal mit ihm darüber sprechen müssen! Auf jeden Fall!

Libby verließ sie vor den Türen der Großen Halle. Einen Moment noch stand sie nervös davor herum, dann folgte sie ein paar Hufflepuffs hinein. Alle saßen beim Mittag. Sie sah zur gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle. Dumbledore nickte ihr zu. Sie nickt zurück.

So, wohin jetzt? Sie war eine Slytherin. Aber an diesem Tisch kannte sie keinen... Währenddessen am Gryffindortisch...

„Claire!" Der laute Ruf brachte die Schülermassen einen Moment zur Ruhe. Sie drehten sich alle zu ihr um, als Sirius ihr um den Hals fiel und James, Remus und Peter fröhlich auf sie einredeten. Errötend ob der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit ließ sie sich vom Eingang wegführen. Immerhin, wenn man sich Sirius' Reaktion auf ihre Ankunft ansah... dann konnte Claire guten Gewissens sagen, dass es ihr nicht peinlich sein musste. Für ihn war die ganze Sache ja auch schon 2 Monate her.

„Also, wo warst du? Hast du noch einen ‚Zwischenstopp' eingelegt?"

„Himmel noch mal, James! Lass sie doch erstmal richtig ankommen..."

„Danke, Lily. Aber genau genommen bin ich schon seit heute Morgen hier. Ich war dann nur so müde, dass ich erstmal eine Runde geschlafen habe. – Und, wie sieht es so bei euch aus?"

„Lily war mit mir aus", berichtete James stolz. Das besagte Mädchen verbarg ihr Gesicht beschämt in ihren Händen, doch Claire konnte sehen, dass sie grinste. Claire klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Sirius, der ihr gegenüber saß, versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen. Sie ließ es zu und war plötzlich sehr dankbar für das, was er zwei Monate zuvor für sie getan hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. Er erwiderte es.

Sie räusperte sich. „Irgendwelche tollen Scherze in der Zwischenzeit?"

„Einen. - Und ja, es war ein Slytherin beteiligt aber nein, es war nicht Snivellus", sagte Sirius in einem Atemzug.

„Ah... und welcher dann?"

„Mein Brduerherz..."

„Regulus Black", erklärte Remus für sie und zeigte ihr unauffällig einen Jungen am Slytherin-Tisch.

Sie nickte abwesend, irgendwie beunruhigt, als der Gedanke sie traf, wie viele Slytherins wohl durch die ‚guten' Gryffindors in Voledmorts Arme getrieben worden waren. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war lächerlich!

Oder?

oo

Remus war nicht auffällig genug. Allerdings, selbst wenn er der Meister in Unauffälligkeit gewesen wäre, hätte es nichts genutzt, denn die wahren Meister, Slytherins, waren schon dabei die Gryfindors zu beobachten. Es kam immerhin nicht alle Tage vor, dass eine ihnen Unbekannte in Slytherin-Uniform die Große Halle betrat und von den Rumtreibern so stürmisch begrüßt wurde! Da fragte man sich doch, was auf einmal verkehrt war mit der Welt?

Ein paar Minuten nachdem Lupin der Neuen jemanden am Slytherin-Tisch gezeigt hatte, stand das Mädchen auf und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Die Rumtreiber schienen sie nur widerstrebend gehen zu lassen.

Sie schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte, dann ging sie an den unteren Jahrgängen vorbei und passte genau die Jahrgangsgrenze zwischen den 5.-Klässlern und 6.Klässlern ab. Einen Blick zu einem der jüngeren Schüler später hatte sie genug Platz sich niederzulassen. Nicht schlecht. Augenscheinlich wusste sie etwas über die hausinterne Hierarchie in Slytherin. Mit ihrer Sitzplatzwahl hatte sie deutlich gemacht, dass sie zwar dazugehörte und einen gewissen Platz für sich beanspruchte aber keineswegs bezweckte sich groß einzumischen. Unbemerkbar für alle anderen Häuser ging ein Aufseufzen durch die Reihen der Schlangen.

Und ganz im Stil der stets etwas sozial übervorsichtigen Slytherins behielt sie ihren Namen erstmal für sich. Dazu entgegengesetzt zeigte sie allen durch ihre ungezwungene Art sich am Essen zu bedienen, dass sie vorhatte zu bleiben.

Für den Rest des Essens taten alle so, als wäre das alles ganz normal. Dann machten sich die meisten auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde und zurück blieben die, die Claire mit einem geistigen Augenrollen als die ‚Üblichen Verdächtigen' bezeichnete. Sie schob also ihren Teller von sich und wie auf ein Zeichen schwärmten die 6.Klässler um sie herum. Zwei Tische weiter sah sie, wie James und Remus Sirius davon abhielten zu ihr zu kommen. Sie nickte ihnen zu.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so gut mit den Gryffindors bekannt bist?"

Sie hob die Augen zu dem Jungen, der über ihr stand, als meinte er, dass wäre einschüchternd. Claire, die da zweigeteilter Meinung war aber nur die zweite in diesem Moment ihr Handeln bestimmen ließ, lächelte ein eindeutig unehrliches Lächeln. „Wie kommt es, dass dich interessiert?" Fast hätte sie noch ein ‚Malfoy' angehängt. Doch dann dachte sie sich, dass er nicht davon beeindruckt wäre, dass sie seinen Namen kannte, sondern eher selbstgefällig annehmen würde, dass natürlich jeder von den Malfoys wusste! Warum ihm also die Befriedigung geben?

Der Junge, der sich ihr gegenüber niedergepflanzt hatte, kniff die Augen ein Stück weit zusammen. „Du magst neu hier sein, also wollen wir dir deine Unwissenheit nicht nachtragen. Aber ich sage dir jetzt, wie das abläuft: Wir verkehren nicht mit Gryffindors. Nicht. Niemals, solange es sich nicht darum handelt, sie lächerlich zu machen. – Und wenn Lucius Malfoy dir eine Frage stellt, dann antwortest du ihm!"

Jetzt rollte sie wirklich mit den Augen, dann lehnte sie sich vor. In einer sanften Stimme fragte sie: „Wie kommt es, Regulus, dass jemand aus so einem alten und noblen Haus wie du die Stimme von jemandem bist, der anscheinend nicht mal in der Lage ist, seine Angelegenheiten selbst zu regeln und das neue Mädchen gebührend einzuschüchtern?" Bevor jetzt alle über sie herfallen konnten, stand sie auf und sah sie nacheinander an. Regulus, Crabbe und Goyle Senior (auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, wer welcher war), Narcissa, Lucius und Severus, der etwas abseits stand aber ganz klar die ganze Sache beobachtete. „Und damit wollen wir hier mal etwas klarstellen: Keiner von euch kann mich einschüchtern. Ihr könnt auch nicht ein paar Wochen daran arbeiten, denn ich werde nicht ewig hier sein. – Aber keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor, eure Position in Slytherin zu gefährden und ich bin auch nicht hier um für Gryffindor zu spionieren... Nein, ich bin einfach nur ein Mädchen, das vom Hut hierher gesteckt wurde und das an diesem Tisch isst. – Noch Fragen?"

Severus trat einen Schritt an die Gruppe heran. „Wer bist du?"

_Euer schlimmster Albtraum! – Eine Besucherin von außerhalb. – Das Mädchen mit den Hogwarts-Halluzinationen! _„Claire... ihr könnt mich Claire nennen." Es wäre wohl kaum klug, ihren Nachnamen anzugeben, wenn es für die Slytherins leicht wäre ihn zu überprüfen und sie feststellen würden, dass es (noch) keine Claire Trent gab.

Ein zufälliger Blick in Richtung Dumbledore ließ sie den Schülern noch ein Nicken zuwerfen, bevor sie nach vorn zum Lehrertisch ging, wo der Schulleiter schon auf sie wartete.

oo

Als Claire zu ihrem Zimmer zurückkehrte – Sie hatte es ohne Hilfe wiedergefunden! – hatte sie schlechte Laune. Und da sie bei schlechter Laune eigentlich gern allein war, hob sie sich nicht unbedingt, als sie sah, dass ihre Lieblings-Gryffindors schon auf sie warteten.

Sie warf ihnen ein schwaches Lächeln zu. „Wie war euer Tag?"

„Ähm... wir wollten eher wissen, wie deiner war. Nach dem Mittagessen haben wir dich nicht mehr gesehen." Remus' Ton war vorsichtig. Er schien ihren Zustand schon bemerkt zu haben. Ob er irgendetwas an ihr gerochen hatte? Werwolfsinne hatten doch manchmal etwas für sich.

„Ich war noch bei Dumbledore. – Wir hatten... ein Gespräch." Und danach hatte sie sich nach draußen verzogen und hatte am See ihre Wut hinausgeschrieen... ja.

_Sie folgte Dumbledore zu seinem Büro. Sie hatte inzwischen noch ein paar mehr Fragen. Die Bücher, die sie gelesen hatte, waren eine Sache. Aber wenn an dem, was sich laut Fanfiction hinter den Szenen abgespielt hatte wahr war... dann musste sie das wissen. – Davon abgesehen... wenn sie wirklich von Zauberern abstammte, was war sie dann: Eine Squib? Und wenn eine Trent ihre Mutter war, mit all ihren Vorurteilen über Mugglegeborene... War sie dann eine Anhängerin von Voldemort? War ihr Vater möglicherweise ein Todesser? _

_Hm, besser zuerst diese Fragen zu klären und dann die anderen, oder?_

_Und Dumbledore wollte ja vielleicht auch noch die eine oder andere Sache klären._

_Als sie dann in seinem Büro saß und dieser alte und weise und mächtige Mann sich ihr gegenüber niederließ kam sie nicht umhin sich zu fragen, woher auf einmal ihre Sicherheit kam. Das Selbstbewusstsein, was sie vorhin gegenüber den Slytherins gezeigt hatte, war nur zum Teil echt gewesen. Es war die Art eines Mädchens, dass sich in ihrer Jugend gegen viele Jungs durchsetzen musste, die meinten, sie hätten ihr etwas zu sagen, nur weil sie angeblich zum ‚schwachen Geschlecht' gehörte. _

_Nach dem... Zwischenfall jedoch war dieses Selbstbewusstsein verschwunden gewesen. Kyle hatte sie langsam wieder aufgepäppelt in dieser Hinsicht. _

_Kyle! Sie vermisste ihn. Er hatte ihr so geholfen. Und wenn er gesehen hätte, wie sie heute für sich eingestanden war, wäre er stolz gewesen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn in dieser Welt mal besuchen. Es würde natürlich nicht das gleiche sein... _

_Auf jeden Fall schien ein Teil ihres Selbstbewusstseins zurückgekehrt zu sein und hatte den Fakt, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschüchtert gewesen war, gut verdeckt. Ja, sie mochten 16jährige sein. Aber sie waren zukünftige Todesser! Nicht unbedingt ‚sweet sixteen'._

_Jetzt, hier bei Dumbledore, würde sie weiter vorsichtig sein müssen. Bis jetzt hatte er ihr geholfen. Er hatte sein Misstrauen abgelegt, hatte ihr ein Zimmer und Bleiberecht zugesprochen und sie sogar in eines der Häuser aufgenommen. Trotzdem... ihr Bauchgefühl verhieß für das kommende Gespräch Schwierigkeiten._

„_Wie fühlen Sie sich Miss Trent?"_

„_Gut soweit. Wie könnte es beim Hogwarts-Essen auch anders sein", scherzte sie._

„_Wie wahr, wie wahr. Lemon Drop?"_

„_Nein, danke."_

_Der Schulleiter nahm selbst eines. „Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht in den letzten zwei Monaten. Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, war es nicht einfach, etwas über die Trents herauszufinden. Sie sind mir gegenüber nicht gerade offen und mit der Person, über die ich etwas wissen wollte, befinden sie sich zur Zeit im Streit."_

„_Meine Mutter?"_

„_Exakt. Danielle Trent ist jetzt gerade 17. Sie scheint ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen zu haben. Allerdings gefällt ihren Eltern ihr Umgang nicht."_

_So, wie er Umgang sagte, konnte das eigentlich nur meinen... Claire wurde noch blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war. „Sie ist ein Todesser?"_

_Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie weit ihre Unterstützung für Voldemort reicht, ist noch unklar."_

„_Aber?"_

„_Ihre Eltern haben es nicht zugegeben... aber ich glaube, dass sie nicht wissen, wo sich ihre Tochter zur Zeit aufhält."_

_Kein gutes Zeichen, nein wirklich nicht. Ihre Mutter, die gerade jünger war, als sie selbst, war auf dem besten Weg ein Todesser zu werden... oder war es schon. „Und... hat sie... ich meine, ist sie... Haben ihre Eltern irgendetwas über einen Freund gesagt?" _Wissen Sie, wer mein Vater ist?

„_Nein, Miss Trent. Darüber ist leider nichts bekannt."_

„_Ahja..." Schade... aber früher oder später würde sie es schon wissen, nicht wahr?_

„_Möchten Sie vielleicht noch über etwas sprechen?"_

Bis dahin war das Gespräch... nunja, nicht gut gewesen. Aber zumindest hatte es sie nicht so in Rage versetzt.

„Hm, was verrät uns dieser Tonfall?", dachte James laut nach.

Lily haute ihm auf den Arm. „Alles in Ordnung, Claire?"

„Naja, lief schon mal besser. Könntet ihr gehen? Plant einen Scherz oder so was!"

Die Jungs schauten einander unsicher an. Lily machte eine Scheuchbewegung. „Ähm, okay... wir sind dann mal... weg... Unfug machen und so... bye!" Damit machten James und Remus sich davon. Sirius tat es ihnen gleich, nachdem er Claire noch ein Lächeln geschenkt und sich gentlemanlike verbeugt hatte.

_Kann es sein, dass er mich mag?_

„Ja, könnte durchaus sein", kommentierte Lily.

Claire errötete. „Habe ich das laut gesagt?"

„Ja, hast du!"

„Hm... na komm schon mit rein!" Claire berührte das Bild der Weide und die beiden gingen in ihr Zimmer. „Libby!"

„Ja, Miss Trent, was kann Libby für Miss tun?"

„Bring uns doch bitte zwei Kakao, ja?"

Die kleine Elfe nickte und poppte wieder davon.

Lily setzte sich in einen Sessel, Claire im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett. Als sie dann ihre dampfenden Tassen in den Händen hielten, fragte Lily: „Also, erst Sirius oder erst Professor Dumbledore?"

Das klang wie: Erst die guten oder erst die schlechten Nachrichten. Meist war es besser mit den schlechten anzufangen. Und Claire musste sich das ganze wenigstens _etwas_ von der Seele reden.

„Dumbledore. – Was hältst du von ihm?"

„Er ist ein guter Schulleiter. Er ist stets gütig, er ist weise und mächtig. Ein wenig exzentrisch vielleicht. Aber in seiner Position darf er das auch sein."

Claire nickte. „Ja, das darf er wohl. Und... du weißt ja, dass ich diese Bücher gelesen habe. Und dort wird er auch so dargestellt: Der Inbegriff eines Lichtzauberers, Bezwinger Grindelwalds und der einzige, vor dem Voldemort Angst hat."

„Das klingt, als würde da gleich ein ‚aber' kommen", schlussfolgerte Lily.

„Richtig. Er mag all das sein, aber...

„_Das mag jetzt aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen sein... aber ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie eigentlich die Hogwarts-Briefe verschickt werden."_

_Dumbledore blinzelte sie bei dieser Frage etwas an, antwortete aber: „Die Namen erscheinen im Buch und die Briefe werden mit einem Spruch automatisch geschickt." Bis dahin war alles okay. Doch dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Zusätzlich prüfe ich noch einmal jeden einzelnen Brief, bevor er weggeht."_

„_Ah... hm... wenn jetzt also auf einem der Briefe zum Beispiel stehen würde, dass das Kind... sagen wir, in einem Besenschrank wohnt, dann würden Sie was tun?"_

„_Miss Trent, kann es sein, dass es in diesem Gespräch um etwas aus der Zukunft geht?"_

„_Ja, aber wie Sie schon sagten, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, um was. Trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen, was Sie tun würden?"_

„_Nun, sollte eine solche Adresse auf einem der Umschläge erscheinen, müsste man sicherlich diesen Schüler im Auge behalten. Doch wäre das allein noch nicht Anlass, um mehr zu tun."_

„... er ist auch naiv. Unglaublich, das zu sagen, ich weiß. Aber dabei ist diese Auslegung der Dinge noch die positivste."

Sie dachte, dass Lily das sofort widerlegen würde. Immerhin ging es hier um Dumbledore. Für die meisten Leute hier war er so etwas wie ein Heiliger. Doch Lily wurde scheinbar nicht umsonst genauso wie Hermione immer als unglaublich intelligent und clever beschrieben. Sie war es. „Kann schon sein... Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es als Naivität bezeichnen würde. Professor Dumbledore hat schon so viel gesehen und erlebt, dass vieles ihn wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr so schnell..." Okay, hier fehlte ihr ein Wort. Und es war schwierig es zu finden, wenn Claire sie so komisch anschaute. „Was?"

„Naja, bei dir klingt das so, als wäre er abgestumpft. Und das ist schon so gut wie eine der weniger positiven Auslegungen."

„Nein, nicht abgestumpft. Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Wenn er abgestumpft wer, würde er doch nicht so sein wie er ist. Und das ist nun mal leidenschaftlich. Nur eben irgendwie... abgeklärter."

„Hm."

„Also davon abgesehen, dass irgendetwas in diesem Gespräch dir den Eindruck gegeben hat, dass er naiv ist, was hat dich noch in eine so charmante Laune versetzt?"

„_Hm... und wenn nun noch andere Sachen an dem Schüler seltsam erscheinen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund muss er unbedingt wieder zu den D... zu seiner Familie zurück. Was dann?"_

„_Miss Trent, Sie wollen mich fragen, ob ich für das Größere Gut die Gesundheit und das Wohlergehen meiner Schüler aufs Spiel setzen würde? Ist es das, was Sie über mich gelernt haben?"_

„_Nein... eigentlich nicht. Und ja, manchmal... da habe ich mir diese Frage gestellt. Und es wäre viel einfacher mit Ihnen darüber zu reden, wenn ich ehrlich sein könnte. Wenn ich alles, was ich weiß in meine Argumentation mit einbeziehen dürfte."_

„_Das geht leider nicht, Miss Trent."_

„_Ich weiß! Danke für die Erinnerung." _Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das nicht gerade selbst gesagt. – Davon abgesehen haben Sie meine Frage nicht beantwortet.

_Es war einen Moment lang still zwischen den beiden. Dann meinte Claire: „Obliviate."_

„_Wie bitte?"_

„_Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen das erzähle, was ich Ihnen erzählen muss und Sie sagen mir, warum Sie getan haben, was Sie getan haben... das heißt, tun werden. Dann kann ich beruhigt schlafen, weil ich nicht an Ihnen zweifeln muss. – Und sie lassen sich von einem Ihrer Mitzauberer, der kein Squib ist so wie ich, ein Obliviate verpassen, hm?"_

„_Es ist Ihnen wirklich so wichtig?"_

_Sie nickte. „Ist es."_

„_Nun gut. Ich willige ein." Er hob seinen Zauberstab, berührte damit einen Briefbeshcwerer auf seinem Schreibtisch und murmelte etwas. „Sobald ich das Buch wieder berühre, wird es die letzten 15 Minuten aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen. Ist das zufrieden stellend?"_

„_Ja. – Ähm... könntet ihr alle mal eine Viertelstunde verschwinden bitte?"_

_Die Portraits schauten erst sie verärgert und dann Dumbledore fragend an. Er nickte und murmelnd und grummelnd gingen die ehemaligen Schulleiter von dannen._

„_Nun dann", meinte Dumbledore und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Trotz seines baldigen Gedächtnisverlustes sah es so aus, als wollte er die Zeit unbedingt ausnutzen._

_Claire lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ich erzähle Ihnen jetzt einen Teil der Geschichte. – In fünf Jahren, an Halloween wird eine junge Familie von Voldemort besucht werden. Die Eltern sind beide Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und haben Voldemort mehrere Male gegenüber gestanden und es überlebt. Sie haben einen einjährigen Sohn namens Harry. Und Harry ist Teil einer Prophezeiung. Voldemort kennt dann zumindest einen Teil davon und deswegen kann er von dem Paar und ihrem Sohn nicht ablassen. Einer ihrer besten Freunde wird sie an ihn verraten und er wird kommen und die Eltern töten. Harry jedoch wird durch das Opfer seiner Mutter geschützt werden und das Avada Kedavra überleben. Der Fluch zerstört stattdessen Voldemort selbst... oder zumindest seinen Körper. – Was also nun? Es gibt da draußen immer noch genug Todesser, die sich für scheinbaren Tod ihres Herrn an Harry rächen möchten. Wo wäre er sicher? – Bei einer guten Zaubererfamilie mit starken Schutz- und Abwehrzaubern? Auf Hogwarts? Nein, Sie entscheiden, dass Harry nur bei den Verwandten seiner Mutter sicher sein kann, wegen des Opfers dass sie gebracht hat und der Blutmagie, die ihn schützen wird. Minerva sagt Ihnen, was Sie von den Muggeln hält aber Sie meinen, dass es für Harry ja eigentlich nur das beste sein kann, wenn er nicht in der Welt der Zaubereri aufwächst. Denn sonst könnte er ja arrogant werden. Und eingebildet. Aber was schützt den kleinen Jungen, den Sie bei den magiehassenden Muggeln zurücklassen vor seinen Verwandten? Was schützt ihn davor, für die nächsten 10 Jahre seines Lebens in dem Abstellschrank unter der Treppe zu wohnen, für die Familie, die ihn so _großzügig_ aufgenommen hat alle Hausarbeit zu machen und für sie zu kochen? Was schützt ihn davor emotionalen Schaden zu erleiden, wenn sein Cousin ihn mit seinen Freunden die Straße entlang jagt oder er in der Schule von ihm gehänselt wird? Was schützt ihn vor seinem rohen Onkel und seiner unliebsamen Tante?- Er bekommt sein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk verdammt noch mal von Hagrid und die erste Umarmung, die auch nur ein bisschen wie die einer Mutter ist von Molly Weasley."_

„_Sie sind sehr wütend, Miss Trent", stellte Dumbledore ruhig fest._

„_Was? Etwas Besseres fällt Ihnen nicht ein?"_

„_Ich kenne immer noch nicht alle Fakten. Was zum Beispiel haben Sie über diese Prophezeiung gesagt?"_

„_Es kommt immer alles auf diese blöde Prophezeiung zurück, nicht wahr? Das ist frustrierend! – Prophezeiungen sind in 99 Humbug und der eine restliche Prozent ist selbsterfüllend! Hat denn hier noch keiner was von Buffy gehört?"_

_Das interessierte Albus. „Sie meinen die Vampir-Jägerin?"_

„_Was, gibt es die etwa hier auch?"_

„_Nein... zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Auf sie werden aber wohl gleich mehrere Prophezeiungen zutreffen."_

„_Ganz recht. Und soll ich Ihnen sagen wie oft sie stirbt und die Serie trotzdem weitergegangen ist?"_

„_Eine Fernsehserie also. Miss Tent, die Welt in der Sie augewachsen sind, hört sich faszinierend an. – Aber ist Buffy gerade wirklich unser Thema?"_

„_Nein, wohl nicht. Wo waren wir? Die Prophezeiung! Es läuft darauf hinaus, dass Harry der einzige ist, der Voldemort besiegen kann."_

„_Hmm..."_

„Er ist anders, als ich dachte. Das heißt, er ist genau so wie alle sagen. Und doch ist da unterschwellig immer dieses... Ich weiß nicht. Als wüsste er, was das Beste für alle ist. Und eben einfach, weil er schon so oft Recht gehabt hat, muss es auch in Zukunft immer so sein. Das ist... ein Zustand, der nicht tolerierbar ist für einen Mann, der so mächtig ist aber trotzdem genauso wie jeder andere immer noch ein Mensch."

„_Ich weiß nicht, was mein Handeln in der Zukunft beeinflussen wird, warum ich tun werde, was ich tun werde. Doch ich bin sicher, ich werde es mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen tun. Vertrauen Sie mir, Miss Trent."_

_Bei den Worten ‚Vertrauen Sie mir.' wäre sie beinahe zusammengezuckt. Viele hatten es gesagt aber nur bei wenigen hatte es sich gelohnt, es ihnen zu glauben. Kyle zum Beispiel. Und auch Lily, Sirius, Remus und James würde sie es glauben. Aber ihm?_

„Eben, er ist ein Mensch", stimmte Lily zu. „Er macht genauso Fehler wie jeder andere. Aber selbst du musst doch zugeben, dass seine Fehlerquote niedriger ist, als die der meisten."

„Kann es nicht sein, dass deswegen seine Fehler größer sind?"

„_Ich kann nicht. Noch nicht", sagte sie und es klang traurig aber entschlossen. „Ich glaube... ich kann in das Ziel vertrauen. Und ich kann mir vertrauen, meinen Fähigkeiten und dem Wissen, das ich habe. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, inwiefern das etwas ändern wird. Gut möglich, dass es gegen Ihre Wünsche laufen wird, Professor."_

Das machte Lily ratlos. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Doch wenn wir nicht Dumbledore durch die dunkle Zeit folgen, die vor uns liegt, wem folgen wir dann?"

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass du ihm gar nicht mehr vertrauen sollst, Lily. Nur vergiss nicht deine eigenen Gedanken im Angesicht seiner ach so großen Weisheit und Erfahrung. Nur, weil du jünger bist, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht auch mal Recht haben kannst."

Die junge Gryffindor lächelte stolz. Sie wusste, dass sie clever war. „Da könnte was dran sein."

Claire grinste zurück. „Nicht wahr?"

oo

ooo


	5. Gespräch Teil II

Disclaimer: Nein, Harry Potter gehört nicht mir! Wovon träumt ihr eigentlich nachts?

Summary: Es war eigentlich klar gewesen... wirklich! Sobald ihr Leben mal in geregelten Bahnen verlief musste so was passieren! Toll gemacht, Claire!

Note: So, hier gibt's das nächste Kapitel! Langsam geht's vorwärts und ich liebe diese Geschichte! - Auch wenn es so aussieht, als würde das auf die meisten meiner Leser nicht zutreffen. Neue aus dem nichts geschaffene Charaktere sind ja auch immer schwierig zu akzeptieren, ich weiß.

Trotzdem, für die, die „Das Streben nach Glück" toll finden ist das neue Kapitel!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst das Reviewn nicht!

* * *

**Das Streben nach Glück**

Kapitel 5

Gespräch Teil II und noch ein paar wichtige Gespräche

_Das machte Lily ratlos. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Doch wenn wir nicht Dumbledore durch die dunkle Zeit folgen, die vor uns liegt, wem folgen wir dann?"_

„_Ich sage ja nicht, dass du ihm gar nicht mehr vertrauen sollst, Lily. Nur vergiss nicht deine eigenen Gedanken im Angesicht seiner ach so großen Weisheit und Erfahrung. Nur, weil du jünger bist, heißt das nicht, dass du nicht auch mal Recht haben kannst."_

_Die junge Gryffindor lächelte stolz. Sie wusste, dass sie clever war. „Da könnte was dran sein."_

_Claire grinste zurück. „Nicht wahr?"_

„Ja! – So... war da noch was?"

„Hmmm... jain. Dumbledore war... nun ja, ich hab dir ja nun gesagt, wie er mir vorgekommen ist. Das allein war frustrierend. Aber dann... Weißt du, ich habe dieses ganze Wissen hier oben drin." Sie zeigte auf ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß, was passieren wird... Und es gefällt mir kein Stück! Aber ich kann auch nichts machen! Und ich weiß einfach nicht... ich kann damit nicht umgehen... es zu wissen und nichts tun zu können!"

Lily sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ist es denn so viel, was du ändern willst?"

„Ich könnte... einen Tag ändern. Einen einzigen Tag..." _.. und Lily und James würden leben und Sirius würde nicht nach Azkaban gehen... _„und mit diesem einen Tag würde ich die ganze Welt verdammen. Aber ich würde mich besser fühlen."

„Ist das nicht... etwas melodramatisch, Claire?"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es waren Bücher. Was wären gute Bücher ohne einen großen Bösewicht, der seinen großen bösen Plan verfolgt?"

„Nun ja... die Frage ist: Gibt es für diese Geschichte auch den passenden edlen Ritter?" Lily sagte es locker. Aber sie hatte verstanden, wie ernst es war. Und sie musste es wissen. Gab es eine Zukunft für sie alle? Oder war da nur Dunkelheit?

Das andere Mädchen nickte und ein trauriges Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht. „Ja, den gibt es." Als sie sah, wie Erleichterung Lily ihren angehaltenen Atem ausstoßen ließ, musste sie kurz wegschauen.

Lily andererseits kannte sehr wohl diese Geste, mit der man Tränen versteckte und beschloss, dass es Zeit für einen Themenwechsel war. „Gut. Nun: Zu Sirius!"

Claire wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Sirius?"

„Oh! Sag mir nicht, du hast den Anfang unseres Gesprächs schon wieder vergessen... Du hast mir von Dumbledore erzählt; jetzt erzähle ich dir von Sirius!"

„Erm, okay?"

Lily lächelte. Erwartung und Neugier. Damit konnte sie arbeiten. „Da wäre zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass er seit September kein Date mehr hatte."

Und das von Sirius dem Womanizer? „Er... wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Und als die Jungs ihn mal beim Frühstück fragten warum, da konnte er nicht antworten. Er wurde _rot_! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Tja und jetzt weiß jeder, dass er in jemanden verliebt ist. Und alle Mädchen hoffen, dass sie diejenigen sind! Es ist ziemlich lustig anzusehen, wie sie sich an ihn heranschmeißen... obwohl, das ist auch nicht anders als vorher! Aber jetzt ist es ihm unangenehm!"

„Und, wer ist es?", fragte Claire unbeteiligt.

Die Rothaarige lachte. „Meinst du nicht, er hätte die letzten beiden Monate irgendeiner hier gezeigt, dass er sie mag, wenn es eine Schülerin wäre?"

„Hmmm... Mit der Schüchternheit hat er es normalerweise nicht so." Sie klang vergnügt, als sie das sagte und Lily hörte es. Sie kicherte. „Könnte man so sagen!"

„Ist er... denkst du, es könnte sein..." Zögerlich aber hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu Lily auf.

„Ja, ich halte das für möglich. Nicht, dass er was gesagt hätte. Aber anders kann ich mir sein derzeitiges Verhalten auch nicht erklären!"

„Ah! Ich hab's! Vielleicht ist er heimlich in _dich_ verliebt, Lily! Aber um James nicht zu verlieren, kann er dir seine unsterbliche Liebe nicht gestehen!"

Lily sah sie einen Moment an, dann brach sie wieder in Gekicher aus, was bald zu richtigem Lachen wurde. Claire stimmte mit ein.

ooo

Der nächste Sprung ereignete sich eine Woche später. Und es war seltsam. Claire, die inzwischen die weißen Blitze gut kannte, wusste sofort, dass etwas anders war also sonst. Das Weiß schien zu Flackern und hielt länger an. Passend dazu war der übliche Kopfschmerz kaum auszuhalten. Sie öffnete die Augen gar nicht erst, sondern lies sie zusammengekniffen, wimmerte und rollte sich auf dem Boden auf die Seite, die Knie hochgezogen zum Brustkorb.

Von Fern hörte sie ihren Namen, jemand kam an ihre Seite. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, der Schmerz würde nachlassen, doch er kam zurück. Und zu allem Überfluss begann sie auch noch am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern. Wer auch immer bei ihr war nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest.

Als letztendlich zumindest das Zittern nachließ, konnte sie die Stimme ausmachen, die auf sie einredete. „Re...Remus?"

„Ja, Claire. Ich bin's. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hab' dich."

Ein Schluchzer verirrte sich aus ihrem Hals hinaus und sie schlang die Arme um den Marauder. „Gott! Remus! Es tut so weh! So weh! Mach, dass es aufhört, mach, dass es aufhört, es soll aufhören, aufhören..."

Unbemerkt von Claire hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab gezogen und schickte sie mit einem einfach Wort in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

oo

Als sie wieder aufwachte, wusste sie, dass sie im Krankenflügel war. Der Geruch war unverkennbar. Wundervoll war, dass sie sich um den Geruch überhaupt Gedanken machen konnte. Denn das bedeutete, dass sie schmerzfrei war! Ja!

Noch mit geschlossenen Augen reckte und streckte sie sich und hielt dann überrascht inne, als jemand sich räusperte.

Sie öffnete ein Auge und erspähte Dumbledore in einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Errrötend öffnete sie auch noch das andere Auge und setzte sich auf. „Hallo..."

„Miss Trent! Wundervoll, dass Sie wach sind. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke, mir geht's einfach wunderbar! Danke Madame Pompfrey, wie ich annehme... und Remus?"

„Das ist richtig. Remus fand sie draußen in gefährlicher Nähe zur Peitschenden Weide und hat sie umsichtig an Poppy übergeben."

„Er.. ich... es war diesmal ganz anders.. – Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Nun angenommen, dass Sie nicht zwischendurch noch woanders waren?" Claire nickte. „Dann war es ein Jahr."

„Ein Jahr?", giekste sie überrascht.

Der Schulleiter nickte. „Ja. Wir haben jetzt das Jahr 1977. Ihre Freunde besuchen das 7.Jahr hier in Hogwarts."

„Ich... wow. Wieso war der Sprung so lang?"

„Lassen Sie uns darüber später reden. Erst einmal interessiert es mich, was Sie mir über Ihren Zustand sagen können, als Sie hier eingeliefert wurden."

„Der ganze Sprung war dieses Mal anders. Es war... länger... und das Weiß hat... geflackert, irgendwie. Und als ich hier auftauchte, war der Kopfschmerz so schlimm wie noch nie. Und dann hatte ich einen Anfall. Es war, als würde es gar nicht mehr aufhören." Sie erschauderte.

„In der Tat. Remus schätzt, dass beides etwa 5 Minuten andauerte bevor er Sie schlafen schickte."

„Wo ist er jetzt? Ich hab' ihm sicher den Schock seines Lebens verpasst!"

„Er wartet draußen gemeinsam mit James, Lily, Peter und Sirius."

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

Dumbledore nickte und lächelte. „Sobald wir hier fertig sind. – Ich möchte noch über etwas anderes mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Was denn?"

„Ihre Mutter. Wie es aussieht, hat sie sich tatsächlich Voldemort angeschlossen."

Und Claire hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie das nicht tun würde. „Ist das sicher?"

„Leider ja. Ich... Claire, ist alles in Ordnung?" Claire Augen waren ganz rund geworden und ihr Mund stand leicht offen. Auf Dumbledores Frage hin, sah sie ihn wieder an. „Sie ist schwanger! 1977 ist sie schwanger mit mir! – Wissen Sie, wer mein Vater ist?"

„Ja. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es wissen möchten, Claire?"

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann nickte sie.

„Es ist Severus Snape."

„WAS?"

oo

Draußen standen drei Jungs an die Tür gelehnt und versuchten unauffällig zu lauschen.

„Was er wohl gesagt hat, dass sie so laut wird", wunderte sich Peter.

Sirius wandte frustriert sein Ohr von der Tür ab. „Wir müssten wirklich etwas erfinden, um diese Privatsphärenzauber zu umgehen."

„Du weißt schon, Sirius, das, wenn du so etwas machen könntest, auch andere auf die Idee kommen könnten, es zu tu, wenn du... _beschäftigt_ bist."

Sirius warf Remus einen finsteren Blick zu und wurde rot.

James tat es Sirius gleich und wandte sich der Tür ab. Ein Blick auf Lily zeigte ihm, dass auch sie gerne mal wieder mit ihm... _beschäftigt_ wäre. Als sie sein Lächeln sah, wurde auch sie rot. Mit ihr zusammen zu sein... Das letzte Jahr war das beste seines bisherigen Lebens. Ja, das konnte er ehrlich sagen.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore trat hindurch. „Ihr könnte jetzt zu ihr."

Sie bedankten sich artig und gingen dann rein. Claire saß in einem der Betten, weiß wie die Decke. Die 5 Freunde warfen einander besorgte Blicke zu, lächelten jedoch, als Claire zu ihnen hinsah. Ihr Gesicht schien sich aufzuhellen, als sie sie sah. Das war gut. Was immer sie also so blass gemacht hatte, konnte nicht allzu schlimm sein, oder?

„Es ist toll, euch zu sehen! Und Remus, danke, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast!"

„Kein Problem."

„Trotzdem danke!"

Remus lächelte nur und nickte. In seinen Augen hatte er nicht viel getan. Er hatte sie gehalten und dann, als er nicht mehr weiter wusste, hierher gebracht. Punkt.

„Und wie geht's dir jetzt", wollte Sirius wissen.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte; zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Körperlich prima... aber Dumbledore hat gerade die Bombe platzen lassen, wer mein Vater ist, also... naja..."

„Wer ist es", fragte James. „Ja, wer", fügte Lily hinzu.

Claire Lächeln kehrte in Form eines Grinsens zurück, als sie endlich bemerkte, wie nah beieinander die beiden standen. „Ha! Ihr beide seid ein Paar!"

„Ist ja nicht so, als würde dich das überraschen, oder?"

Jetzt musste sie kichern. „Nein, nicht wirklich, Lily! Aber es ist schön, es selbst zu sehen!"

Während James und Lily einander nach dieser Aussage in die Augen schauten und einen zärtlichen Kuss austauschten, fragte Sirius: „Also, wer ist der glückliche Daddy?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Sirius... ist ein Geheimnis!"

Scheinbar mochte er Geheimnisse nicht. Er schmollte. Und er setzte den Rehblick auf, den er trotz seiner blauen Augen perfekt beherrschte. Claire zog sich die Bettdecke übers Gesicht, um dem Blick auszuweichen. Sirius setzte zu einer schamlosen Kitzelattacke an.

Remus kommunizierte über Gesten kurz mit Flower und Prongs und stieß Peter von der Seite an.

Als die beiden Jugendlichen das nächste Mal lachend nach Luft schnappten waren sie allein.

oo

„Also, was stimmt mit mir nicht?", fragte Claire später, als Poppy mit dem nächsten Trank auf sie zukam. Der Anfall, der sie hierher gebracht hatte war immerhin nur eine Weiterentwicklung ihrer Ticks. Und keiner der Muggle-Ärzte ihrer Welt hatte eine Ursache feststellen können. Gleiches galt für ihre schwache Konstitution. Vielleicht hatte Poppy eine Ahnung?

„Sie leiden an den Langzeitfolgen, die auftreten, wenn jemand für eine ausgedehnte Zeit dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgesetzt wird, Miss Trent."

„Was? Aber ich bin nicht... ich wurde nicht... – Oh." Sie wurde nicht von Crucio getroffen. Aber welcher Irre genoss es seine Gefolgsleute zu foltern? Voldemort. Und wer war einer dieser Anhänger. „Was würde passieren, wenn eine Schwangere von Crucio in dem Ausmaß getroffen wird?"

Poppy legte den Kopf schief. „Nun, wenn sie das Kind nicht verliert – womit ich eigentlich rechnen würde, dann würde es sicherlich auch an genau diesen Folgen leiden."

„Das ist ja prima." _Danke Mum._

oo

Ein Schüler wurde von 2 Ravenclaws gebracht.

Claire, die von ihrem Bett aus einen guten Blick auf ihn hatte, riss die Augen auf. „Madame Pompfrey!"

Die Ravenclaws sahen sie an. „Wir waren es nicht."

Claire nickte. „James und seine Bande?"

Die Jungs nickten.

„Danke, dass ihr ihn hergebracht habt."

Poppy kam jetzt aus ihrem Büro und scheuchte die Ravenclaws hinaus. Dann schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab über den bewegungslosen Körper des Syltherins und fluchte murmelnd vor sich hin.

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

Die Krankenschwester ließ sich von Claire nicht ablenken, antwortete aber trotzdem. „Bienenstiche, 48. Das Gift hat ihn ohnmächtig werden lassen. Verwandelte Augen und schwarz-gelb-gestreifte Arme. – Was denken die sich immer? – Er wird heute Abend entlassen; wahrscheinlich zusammen mit Ihnen, Miss Trent."

Claire nickte und beobachtete weiter, wie sie Severus versorgte.

oo

„Hi."

Severus blinzelte ein weiteres Mal und setzte sich auf.

Matt. „Hallo. Du bist wieder da."

„Ja. Mal wieder. Wie geht's dir?"

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Augen jucken."

„Hm. Kein Wunder. – Darf ich dich was fragen, ohne dass du mir gleich aufs Dach steigst?"

Verwirrt. „Aufs Dach steigen?"

„Ohne, dass du sauer wirst."

Wachsam. „Oh. Okay."

„Wie haben sie es gemacht?"

Er wusste sofort, was sie meinte. Eisig fragte er: „Ah, willst du diesen _formidablen_ Streich in dein Repertoire aufnehmen?"

Sie ließ ein Stück ihres Ärgers sichtbar werden. „Nein. Ich hatte eher daran gedacht Lily davon zu informieren, was ihr lieber Freund heute so getrieben hat. Wie wäre das?"

Ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „Ich verbeuge mich vor deinem Genie."

oo

Claire ging hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Ohne die Jungs eines Blickes zu würdigen, fragte sie: „Lily, würdest heute Abend bei mir und Sev sitzen?"

Als die zu erwartenden entrüstenden Worte ihrer Begleiter ertönten, hob Lily eine Hand. Die Jungs verstummten. Dann lächelte sie Claire zu. „Gerne."

Am Slytherintisch ignorierten sie die Blicke, die Lily zugeworfen wurden und ließen sich nieder; Claire neben Severus und Lily ihnen gegenüber. „Guten Abend, Severus."

Severus nickte. „Lily."

Die Gryffindor schaute sich kurz um und half sich dann zu Kartoffelbrei und Fischstäbchen. „Wann hat Madame Pompfrey dich entlassen, Claire?"

„Wir sind ihr vor einer Viertelstunde entflohen. Sie hat mir noch ein paar Tränke mitgegeben, sollte ich wieder so einen Anfall bekommen."

„Wir?"

„Oh ja. Severus war auch da."

„Ist das so?", fragte Lily süßlich und drehte sich um, um in Verdacht zu ihrem Freund zu starren. Er fing ihren Blick auf und als er sah, _wie_ sie ihn anschaute, sank er sofort schuldbewusst in sich zusammen. Sie wandte sich wieder um und attackierte... äh, aß!... zornig ihr Essen. „Ist das zu fassen? Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege..."

oo

Beim Frühstück saß Claire wieder bei Severus. Sie unterhielten sich nett, als die Tür aufging und die Gryffindors hereinkamen. Die Gruppe war die übliche. Aber sobald sie den Raum betraten trennten sich Lily und Remus von ihr und kamen an den Slytherintisch. James rief ihnen hinterher, doch sie hörten nicht auf ihn.

„Guten Morgen. Dürfen wir?", fragte Remus. Lily sah zu wütend aus, um etwas zu sagen.

„Natürlich. Oder Severus?"

Severus sah zwar keineswegs begeistert aus einen Werwolf an seinem Tisch zu haben aber er nickte widerstrebend.

Remus setzte sich neben Claire und Lily umrundete den Tisch, um sich neben Severus zu setzen.

„Dann habt ihr ihnen wohl ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen, hm?"

„Noch schlimmer", sagte Remus. „James hatte Lily ja versprochen, dass er Severus nichts mehr tun würde."

„Das höre _ich_ zum ersten Mal", murmelte Severus.

Remus nickte. „Genau. Lily kam also gestern vom Abendessen zurück. Ich traf sie an der Dicken Dame. Ich war vorher noch in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte den anderen gesagt schon mal vorzugehen. Wir sagten also das Passwort und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum..."

„Und da höre ich, wie dieser Idiot von allen seinen _Heldentaten_ schwärmt", übernahm Lily. „Von den Bienen, zu Filch und dem Liebestrank und was weiß ich noch! Wie kann er nur! Mir erst dieses Versprechen zu geben und dann hinter meinem Rücken einfach weiterzumachen!"

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Lily. Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte..."

„Nein, Remus, du kannst nichts dafür! Du warst in der Bibliothek und hast gelernt, während sie all das gemacht haben! Wahrscheinlich war das sogar der Plan. Sie haben gewusst, dass du es mir sagen würdest, wenn du davon wüsstest! Dieser arrogante, selbstgefällige..."

Claire, die es eigentlich nicht mochte wenn Lily und James stritten aß zufrieden ihr Müsli. Severus war ähnlich ruhig. Sie vermutete, dass auch er die Rache genoss. Remus sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Erst um zu verstehen, warum die beiden zu dem Thema nichts sagten. Dann aber machte etwas Klick in seinem Kopf. Er verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee. Lily klopfte ihm abwesend zwischen die Schulterblätter während sie weiter über James herzog.

„Claire!"

„Was denn Remus?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ähm, du redest mit mir. Jetzt."

„Draussen."

„Oooo-kay. – Ich bin gleich wieder da. Hoffe ich wenigstens."

Er zog sie aus der Halle und dann in eine Nische. Kaum war er sicher, dass sie wirklich allein waren, da fragte er aufgeregt: „Severus ist dein Vater?"

„Was? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

Er zählte es an seinen Fingern ab. „(1) Du wolltest uns nicht sagen, wer es ist. (2) Du verstehst dich plötzlich gut mit ihm, obwohl das meines Wissens nach bei deinem letzten Besuch noch nicht der Fall war. (3) Du hast ihm bei seiner Rache geholfen, obwohl du weißt, dass das eine Gefahr für die Beziehung von Lily und James ist. Und du findest es toll, dass die beiden endlich ein Paar sind. (4) Und auch wenn es mir vorher nicht aufgefallen ist... du siehst ihm ähnlich. Die blasse Haut, die schwarzen Haare, die Wangenknochen... Noch mehr Gründe?"

„Nein, ich glaube das reicht."

„Gut, mehr fällt mir nämlich nicht ein. Aber habe ich recht?"

„Ja, Remus. Du hast Recht. Severus Snape ist mein Vater. – Aber ich bitte dich, es keinem zu sagen. Du weißt, was los ist, wenn James und Sirius das hören. Und Severus selbst darf es auch nicht wissen! Ich könnte das gar nicht erklären!"

„In Ordnung. Du hast mein Wort."

„Danke."

ooo

oo

o


End file.
